Intimacy
by spanishcallos
Summary: A series of oneshots exploring the relationship between Kallen and Lelouch as they discover, grasp, and fumble with intimacy together. [Chapter 6 Up: Lelouch had given up on dreaming for his future, but Godric Stadtfeld had readily supplied him for it. He had given him a career; he had given him a standing in society. He had given him a wife.]
1. Story No 1: The One With The Tattoo

A/N: I decided to do this little project of mine because my girlfriend mentioned that there aren't much smut for this pairing (I don't know which site she was looking at). So here's a series of M-rated stories for the fandom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

**Story No. 1: The One With The Tattoo**

* * *

"Lelouch, you seemed out of it the whole day today. What's wrong?" Lithe arms wrapped around Lelouch's neck as Kallen draped herself over his hunched shoulders from behind, "Why aren't you telling me what's wrong?" The redhead whispered to his ear, trying to catch his attention.

Lelouch didn't answer, and continued to stare at nothing. Kallen assumed that he had slipped into his thoughts again and didn't press him, even though she feared his thoughts to be his usual morose ones. She sat on the arm of his chair, quietly rubbing the back of his neck for what seemed like hours.

Soon, Lelouch started to blink and cast Kallen a weary gaze, "Hey."

"Hi." Kallen whispered, and was given dead air for a response.

Kallen sighed, "You looked bothered," she prompted, her tone loving.

"I may be… But don't worry about it, love…" Lelouch trailed off as he finally stood up from his seat. Kallen followed and stood still as Lelouch trudged to stand behind her.

Spindly arms wrapped around Kallen's torso, hands gathering under her breasts, "You didn't come to the room last weekend."

The redhead frowned at Lelouch's evasiveness. _'I really can't force you to tell me things now, can I?' _She sighed, wondering if she should ask about his troubles again. Past experiences told her that doing such would be pointless.

"Kallen?"

"Yes?" She looked up, quickly changing her frown to something more pleasant.

"I said, you didn't come to me last weekend." He was either set on keeping the topic away from his problems or he was really bothered about her previous absence. Kallen put her bet on the former.

"Oh, yeah. I stayed in."

"Obviously. Why?" Lelouch drawled. Kallen could see that he was more impatient than usual, an evidence of his troubled mind. She hesitated in speaking, with his mood, should she really tell him what she was up to that time?

'_Well, it's not like you were sleeping around.'_

"I have a rebellion to lead Kallen, I don't have all day." Lelouch let out a dramatic huff when Kallen kept silent, his arm withdrawing from her body so that his fingers could massage the sides of his head. Truth to be told, he was just distracting Kallen from her concern, but he **was **a little crossed that she didn't show up that time. Lelouch wanted her last weekend. Anomalies with his negotiations with the Chinese Federation had been piling on him for three weeks now, and last week, he had just wanted to forget them for a while in her arms. Her absence then and her busyness the following week made things a little more sour.

Kallen's sigh snapped him out of his thoughts, "I was healing."

His eyebrows instantly shot up in concern, "Healing? Are you injured?"

"N-no. Uhh, I was healing… from a, uhh, a tattoo." She ended her sentence with a barely audible whisper as she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, knowing how silly she sounded, worrying that it would set the man behind her into a more irksome mood.

The silence that followed was almost comical, his question after was even more so.

"A tattoo?" Lelouch cocked an eyebrow.

She sighed again, "Yes. A tattoo."

"A tattoo?"

"Yes."

" You got a tattoo."

"Yes, Lelouch. A tattoo. Is that so strange?" Feeling chastised, Kallen's voice rose in defensiveness.

"Not strange. Just _funny_, seeing that you found the time to get one and, as you said, 'heal', amidst all the trouble we're in." Her ears rang with his words. She knew he would say that, she had been saying it to herself the whole week. In her defense, she thought getting it wouldn't be a bother to her, having endured all kinds of injuries from her battles. However, she was not informed that it would itch. She braved gaping wounds and broken bones as if they were nothing. To itch, however, she had a terribly low tolerance to.

Finding herself, once again, wracked with guilt; Kallen turned around to face him with a repentant pout, "I'm sorry, the artist was a family friend… of my mother's - and Naoto used to go to him- and we thought he died in war, but I found him alive and doing business. I didn't really think about it, but…" She stopped when Lelouch ran his hands along the length of her arms, seemingly uninterested in her story.

His hands gripped her waist, his thumb running along her flanks as if searching for something, "Where is it?" Curiosity reigned on his features, his intent to see something different on her flesh apparent. In an instant, he forgot the chiding that he had started and dismissed it as another amusing, and rather heartwarming, case of his lover's impulsiveness. "You don't have to explain, but show me where it is." It was an honest statement that hinted of his objective for the night.

"Eh?" Eager to appease him, Kallen ignored the surprise she felt at Lelouch's request, grabbing his hands, she led his thumb to where it was. "Here," she lifted her blouse halfway and a black mark caught his eye. Lelouch swallowed hard, his mouth running dry at the glimpse of her bare flesh. '_I already miss her this much?_' He found the surprising fact worrisome, but was soon forgotten when the black fabric of her uniform covered her skin again. He cleared his throat.

"I can't see it properly. Take off your shirt." He commanded, mischief laced his authoritative tone. As if to help her start, his hands took off the first two of her buttons effortlessly, having been accustomed to doing it from their previous 'affairs'. Red eyebrows rose, but the black blouse was soon discarded to the floor in a soft rustle as Kallen yielded to his order.

And there it was, two black kanji characters thickly imprinted on the left of her pelvis. 'Seigi', it read.

"Justice, huh? How predictable." His tone was nonchalant, but his leer made his libido plain to see. That and the tent his hardening penis formed in his pants. The sight of Kallen's soft-looking bare skin made Lelouch forget everything, everything except the view of her creamy breasts, looking as if it were ready to burst out from the flimsy white bra that held them together. Lelouch groaned, _and that tattoo_, that tattoo had every muscle in his body tightening. With trembling hands, he took off his coat and the scarf around his neck and laid them neatly on the chair beside them, _'So I can breathe properly.'_ He told himself, noticing how his breath became hitched with the sight before him.

Just as quickly as he had undone the buttons of her shirt, he snapped her shorts open and tugged them down to her feet, "I want those shoes off of you, Kallen." He demanded as he pointed at them, not offering any rationale behind it.

She narrowed her eyes, "And what else do you want me to do, _sir?_ Would you like me to dance?" Nonetheless, she followed him, amused at the display of his arousal, her worries eased that his manner of speaking was now less grave.

"No. No. Just taking them off would be fine, Q1," Lelouch answered with slight humor as he watched her bend and take her boots off. With feline grace, Kallen slowly balanced herself on one foot as she lifted the other to pull the clinging leather down.

Though wishing to ogle at her breasts more, pendent as she kept herself bent, Lelouch turned his back on her and started walking up to his bed, "Follow me when you're done with that." He said as he stripped off his shirt, revealing his lean back to Kallen.

The girl shook her head, "Not wasting any time are we?" She walked to the bed, where Lelouch was already sitting. At his arms' call, she came to him, and he immediately wrapped her up in an embrace, burying his face in her stomach. Kallen smiled and rubbed his bare shoulders, knowing what was to come.

"Lie down." He ordered, the hands on her waist pulled for her to sit down on his bed. Kallen heartily complied and laid her back flat on the bed, all the while observing Lelouch's growing wanton expression. She offered him a meek smile and spread her bent knees apart, inviting Lelouch to come in between them.

Lelouch breathed deeply, taking in the sight of her: that tangled mess of her red hair in striking contrast with his white sheets, the slight embarrassment and reservation she conveyed with those pursed lips, the contradicting impatient heaving of her chest and invitingly splayed long, full legs, the delicate white lace that covered her crotch – God, she was just so delicious. And now that tattoo – a black intricate pattern that embellished her glossy skin. The lace of her underwear fluttered over a portion of it, and Lelouch noticed how low it was placed on her pelvis, as if it was strategically done so to seduce him. Lelouch eyed it greedily as he crawled between her legs.

"So I'm guessing this tattoo hasn't healed yet," Lelouch hooked an arm to her thigh, pressing it to his body. He kissed her knee and became amused at her attempt to control a twitch of her hips.

"It actually healed pretty quick," Kallen shyly slid her body towards him, a muted effort to feel more of his warmth, "But it's still quite sensiti-AHH! LULU!" Her hips jerked as Lelouch's tongue suddenly traced the outlines of her tattoo. A heated sensation lined across her abdomen, making her start breathing loudly.

Lelouch looked at Kallen's flushed face, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Comfortably positioning himself between her legs, he kissed her stomach, just below her belly button.

"How oversexed you are ton- LULU!" And there it was again, the tip of his tongue swirling around the sensitive patch of her skin.

Lelouch stopped with his ministrations when the familiar scent of her arousal reached him. He looked at her crotch and saw the lace darkened and damp with gathered moist. Shifting himself; he pressed his lips to it, smirking. "I missed you last weekend," he whispered, as if talking directly to her labia. This earned him an embarrassed and affronted yelp from Kallen, who moved her arms to push the boy away from her.

Too late. By the time her hands reached his head; Lelouch was already gnawing at her pubis, his bottom teeth scraping at her clitoris, "LULU!" She bucked against his mouth violently, pleasure overtaking her. Lelouch pulled back.

"What?" Lelouch blinked to feign innocence, which was, however, betrayed by his tongue that was traveling along her covered slit.

Kallen shuddered but managed to pull herself away from him, "You are a pervert!"

Lelouch frowned. A scoff and a grunt, "My, aren't you a haughty one today?"

"Only because you," The redhead crawled to the head of his bed and tried to cover herself with his pillows, "Are acting like a lecherous old man." They usually had odd foreplays and Lelouch had done stranger things, honestly, but it still bewildered Kallen how kinky someone so cool and refined could be.

Lelouch laughed, almost darkly, as he crept closer to her, "Tell me then, my love," he said as he pried the pillows away from her, gently throwing them to the floor, "How do you want this little preamble to what will obviously happen tonight go?"

Kallen stared at him, her strained expression withering at his words. She sighed as she positioned herself, comfortably sitting with her legs stretched before her. She supposed he was right, she came in his room, coddled him and stripped for him, with full notions of offering him her body (_her love, she added) _for his ease, for his satisfaction and hers, as well. She looked at Lelouch, burden and trepidation leaving the dark gleam in his eyes, only to be replaced by desire, and maybe a hint of lecherousness. At the back of her mind, she was relieved to see his burdens gone, albeit momentarily, and she would keep them at bay for as long as she could.

Her pose relaxed and her tattoo peeked at Lelouch. He eyed it, suddenly distracted from his slow advance to the girl. Silently, Lelouch decided that he wanted to devour it, devour the woman in front of him. He crawled near her, his face stopping an inch from her pelvis "Is it wrong to find this so arousing on you?" He leaned in to kiss the tattoo again. Fortunately, Kallen let him, her hands making their way to stroke his hair.

Lelouch proceeded to pull her snug against him, smirking when he felt Kallen immediately wrapping her arms around him, offering him her luscious warmth. Her hands then traveled to his chest, running her splayed fingers up and down his body, and then further down to brush at his growing erection, her hand cupping his hard penis through his pants. With one swift motion, Lelouch found his pants unbuttoned and unzipped, his underwear tugged down, and his beloved Kallen already wrapping her lips around the head of his engorged shaft. Lelouch let out a hiss as he sucked air between his teeth, the slick heat of her mouth sending pleasure rushing through his veins.

It took all of his will to stop Kallen, to pull away from her wondrous mouth. No, he wanted to do something else. Slowly, he laid her down her back, his body following to trap her underneath him. Digging his arm beneath her, he unclasped her bra and pulled it off of her. He leaned back, watching as her breasts gave a healthy bounce as they were freed – a sight so beautiful, no matter how many times he had already seen it, that his eyes widened, his erection ached. He let his head fall on them, his hands and mouth alternating in kneading and laving them with wild abandon. Lelouch, at times, would look up at her, and Kallen would catch glimpses of a familiar yet fearsome desire on his beautiful face.

Suddenly, a scorching sensation assaulted her pelvis. Kallen flinched and when she looked up, she saw Lelouch leaning away from her, his eyes focused on her hip as he pet it with the underside of his shaft. Then he moved.

Kallen panted as the strange situation dawned on her. Here was her lover, roughly rubbing his manhood on her tattoo as he smothered her breasts. The heat from his swollen member on her still-healing skin aroused her unbelievably, it made her tremble and go pliant beneath him. She wanted more. Squirming, she moved her hips, rubbing her skin against his length to entice him to go on. All it achieved was for him to be more vigorous in his rubbing as he closed his eyes in what seemed like manic carnal gratification. It was only after she whimpered that he soothed her. Leaving her breasts, his hand stroked her cheek before burying them in her panties. Kallen gasped as she suddenly felt two fingers trap her clitoris in a forceful pinch.

"So wet," Lelouch murmured darkly, "Do you like that, love?" He teased as he tormented her nether lips.

Kallen was incapable of answering and just whimpered as she bucked and bucked against his indulgent fingers. The sensation and the sight of her lewd actions was too much for Lelouch to bear that, without warning, he came, flickers of overwhelming heat traveling from his shaft and balls, to his stomach, thighs, and downward to his toes.

Lightheaded, out of breath, and not at all satiated; Kallen absentmindedly played her fingers on the thick seed on her abdomen. Slowly, she looked down to inspect it, however, what she saw instead surprised her.

'_He's still hard?'_ Kallen wondered, _'I didn't know that was really possible…'_ She looked at Lelouch. If he were also surprised at his body's reaction, he didn't show it. He merely looked at Kallen, his eyes still filled with lust. They stared at each other, both of them catching their breaths.

Finally, as if catching on to the burning need in her expression, he gave a graceful shrug, "Well, I can't have this night end with you unsatisfied, love." And with that he leaned in for a long kiss, tugged her panties off, spread her legs, and entered her tightening sheath. Kallen could only scream, the emptiness in her was finally filled as he began to pound into her with all the need she had brought about him.

Without pulling out from her; Lelouch turned Kallen around on her knees and continued to grind into her, fully burying himself inside her. Kallen gasped, writhed, and whimpered at the pressure. '_So good…'_ Lelouch sighed loudly. She felt awfully good – her every muscle tightened around him, while the friction from their rubbing started to burn his skin. And Kallen, Kallen just kept on _writhing_, her fluids had been leaking out of her, leaving his groin, thighs, and bedspread drenched. She was devastatingly aroused and he loved it, driven mad by it. _'So good, so beautiful…' _he thought to himself again, vaguely wondering how the woman is able to expend his burdens and reduce Zero (reduce _him)_, into something so primal.

Lelouch pressed a kiss to the quivering redhead's spine, his tongue trailing circles along it, "I love you so much," he declared boldly, fondness for the woman swelling up in his chest.

Always susceptible to his sweet-talking; Kallen, whose release was slowly and gratuitously building up, convulsed into orgasm at his words. Arching her back; her hips started to grind violently against his, "Oh God, Oh God," her gasps and moans turned into shuddering screams, "Oh Lelouch, I love you," She muttered alongside incoherent phrases and hitched breathing, pleasure electrifying her from head to toe.

Delighted by her unrestrained reactions, Lelouch continued to pound into her with jackhammering blows as he let her ride her orgasm. Kallen started to recoil, feeling terribly sensitive, but her attempts to pull away failed, not being able to feel her legs, her mind not registering any sensation other than her lover's frenzied thrusting between them, not allowing her to adjust back from the euphoria that had crushed her nerves. When Lelouch's fingers slid from her thighs to stroke her swollen clitoris; the redhead's legs gave in, thighs and knees sliding apart while her taut body fell to the mattress with a soft thud. Lelouch followed her body suit, still thrusting, and grinding, and rubbing. It was all very indecent. Kallen wondered how the two of them appeared now, with him thrusting into her as she laid limp on her stomach, her thighs splayed out for him as she slowly lost her mind to his ministrations. Kallen's hands clenched around the metal railings of the bed's headboard as she buried her face to the mattress to stifle loud strangled sobs. The pleasure was too intense- each of her lover's thrusts seemed to scathe and burn her inside, making her flinch and yelp with every thrust. She let out a drawn-out sob, and turned her head to look at Lelouch's face as his hands left her swollen nub to press her buttocks to the mattress. He buried himself inside her to the hilt, a long moan escaping from his lips. Kallen continued to study him, deriving comfort from watching his face clench and unclench in his explicit indulgence, the dark gleam lingering in his half-lidded eyes. When they finally met hers; he froze. Her expression was lustful and heated, yet vulnerable and pleading. With a pout, she stared at him, silently asking him to be gentler. Lelouch's heart stopped at the sight. How gorgeous was this woman, how she loved him and spoiled him (though she would bashfully deny it when asked to her face) - protecting him, heeding all of his orders and requests, and accepting all of his lust.

After a moment of silence, Lelouch started to move again, albeit more slowly, his thrusts gentle but deep, heeding her request. Flashing her a smile, he lied down her back and quickly nuzzled her cheek and her neck. She purred and giggled at the contact, his hot breath a tickle between her neck and her shoulder blades. Her sounds, as always, pleased the young man and he proceeded to bite her shoulder, "Oh Kallen, you feel amazing," Lelouch groans as his penis twitched uncontrollably inside her, "I'm so close."

True enough, Lelough suddenly jerked into Kallen harder as he spilled his hot seed into her impossibly drenched sex. It was too much for Kallen, feeling her clitoris roughly rubbing against the mattress as Lelouch's penis brutally jerked inside her, she came with an ear-shattering scream.

* * *

When all was over, and Lelouch had already adjusted their bodies to a cuddle, Kallen curled up to his side and nuzzled his shoulder. "You were really… _energetic_ tonight. What got you so worked up, Lulu?" She pressed her nose to the side of his chest and took a whiff of his scent. _Musky._

"The usual burdens. I prefer to just tell you about it later. For now let me just spend time with you." His tone was grim, but was lighter and more casual than it was when their night started. They paused for a while until, with a sly smirk, Lelouch ran a thumb over Kallen's tattoo and, without taking his eyes off it, told Kallen, "Let's talk about this. I may be already nursing a fetish for this."

* * *

A/N: So Lelouch still chose to keep Kallen in the dark. It's quite sad, but he had done the same in the show.

Also, this to me is a very loose spin-off of the 'comfort me' scene in R2, with Lelouch troubled and Kallen being there and all. I was thinking, if only he and Kallen shared something more than sexual tension then (read: if Kallen were already his lover), she would most likely indulge him. Like in common comfort sex, I tried to convey the displacement of frustrations (hence the tattoo, I had to have something 'extra' special to distract Lelouch with. Besides, the tattoo idea was the one that inspired me to write Kalulu PWP. I ramble.), moodiness, and _messiness_ that usually happens during it.

Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For the squeamish ones that have read this, I can guarantee that the next chapter won't be as gratuitous. Well, maybe. I'm just 40% done.


	2. Story No 2: The One With The Beginning

A/N: Thank you for the alerts and the reviews. I really appreciate it.

Many thanks to united88, shao, and Dirac Blade for the encouraging reviews. Special mention to ryder77, whose fanfictions 'Full Circle', 'Full Circle: Tangents', and 'quid pro quo' had had me interested in KaLulu since late 2009. I feel flattered that you reviewed my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

**Story No. 2: The One With The Beginning pt. 1**

**EDITED [08/05/12]: **Fixed most mistakes on punctuation. Some sentences were also rephrased for easier reading.

* * *

If Lelouch were to describe the interiors of Babel Tower, he would say that it was excessive to the point of being ghastly. As per usual Britannian custom, whatever enterprise that owned the place used all means to flaunt their opulence, which to Lelouch, eagerly crossed over to bad taste. Its floors and counters were made of granite, which gave a ridiculous reflection of the neon lights from the slot machines and wall decorations; bear rugs accentuated each section of the tower, their artificial eyes and open mouths giving an eerie feel to whoever looked at it long enough; often next to the rugs were chaise longues made of rosewood with leopard printed cushions that Lelouch assumed to be actual fur. It was obnoxious, to say the least, which was probably why Britannians were so at home with it.

Despite Lelouch's gripes with its decorations, he often found himself frequenting the Tower, even becoming quite popular there for his prowess in chess. Daily life for him began with hollow mornings and ended with sleepless nights. Needless to say, he lived quite a banal existence and he supposed the novelty of the Tower jarred him out of the life of the mind that he was trapped in.

Today was no different. Another effort to distract himself and exhaust his mind so he could sleep at night.

"Red Bombshell, 9 o'clock." His companion for the day, Rivalz, bared his teeth in a silly grin as he cocked his head to the direction.

Turning his head, Lelouch saw a redhead server come to them. 'Red Bombshell', as Rivalz had deemed her, was a recently hired server - a very pretty girl around their age who had easily become the two's favorite - Rivalz' for her physical attributes, a stunning face and a well-developed body; Lelouch's for the direct manner that she served, free of unnecessary small talks in feigned sweetness.

Reaching their counter, the redhead quickly moved to settle two glasses in front of them, "Ginger ale, as you've ordered." She addressed Lelouch with a piercing glance that sent tremors down his spine, "Please press the buzzer if you need anything." She added in perfect, fluently-spoken English.

"Man, did you see the way she looked at you?!" Rivalz exclaimed when the redhead walked away, "She's always looking at you. You always get the girls, buddy."

Lelouch could only chuckle, "I doubt that's it, buddy." In his periphery, he saw two drunken Britannian men, who shared their counter, leering at her distant form.

"If bunny girl is into you, then don't waste your fuckin' time and tap that, boy," one of them slurred, uninvitedly joining in, "Look at that leotard! Clingin' to her like second skin…" He exclaimed as he guzzled his beer.

The other man smacked his back in a failed attempt to seem brotherly, "If she likes you, you can get a fuck for free!" He laughed boisterously.

Lelouch jerked at the contact, offended by the men's presence, "I don't thin-"

"Hey!" The one guzzling down his beer tapped his companion, effectively ignoring Lelouch, "How much do you think she is?"

"I dunno, she looks high-class. 'Pro'lly expensive, like one of those only damn nobles can afford."

"Well, how much do we got?!"

Lelouch could only look at them in disgust as they dug their pockets for money, only to find a few pieces of silver coins. Clearly, they had not won anything for the day.

On his right, Rivalz was looking at the men with shock and worry, "We have to warn Red Bombshell!" He turned to Lelouch.

"Rivalz, I don't think those men can even afford another bottle of beer," he reasoned as he took a sip of his ginger ale and looked at the men busily counting their coins.

His friend still locked his eyes on him, "Still, they can attack her!"

Lelouch smirked, he had to admire the boy and his chivalry, no matter how futile and misguided it was, "What do you want me to do, Rivalz? Warn her?"

"That's what I said! Look, she's leaving the room, go!" Rivalz nudged him off his barstool. Lelouch landed on his feet, and as he gave his friend an exasperated look, he shrugged.

'_Oh well, at least it's something different to do…'_

For a while, Lelouch followed the server, eyeing her from behind, watching as the cheap bunny ears held her hair in place as the red locks tumbled about her toned shoulders. She continued to walk - and Lelouch continued to follow her – until they reached the less crowded section of the tower. Reaching a door, she halted and turned, offering him her profile.

"This is the servers' bathroom, follow me." She spoke to him. Her skin, usually vibrant and rosy, radiated a peculiar glow that made her appear savage. Lelouch gulped, strangely enticed by it, and followed her.

Once inside, she faced him, standing rigid, "Yes?" She inquired, out of breath, her stance heavily guarded as if eagerly waiting for him to speak.

"Uhh," Lelouch started, feeling uncomfortable, "This may serve as a warning or a heads up, but there are two men who have taken a very _keen_ interest in you. My friend and I just wanted to let you know that."

"Oh," she slouched, appearing disappointed, but only for a split second. Soon, she smiled at him, "Don't worry about it, sir. I am not for sale, we servers wearing pink uniforms are just employed by the Tower as servers. They do not own us or can sell us in any way." She looked at him, pools of blue boring into his amethyst ones.

Lelouch found himself unable to move, it was the first time he had really looked at her eyes.

Where had he seen them before?

"You're very nice, warning me and all. Thank you," she continued to talk, "Are you a student? At Ashford Academy?"

"Y-yes…" He forced himself to speak, not finding it strange to have an Eleven address him so directly. It actually felt quite customary.

'_Besides the Tower, where have I seen you before?'_

"I recognize the uniform," she explained before he could ask, "I used to live near there, before my brother and mother became victims of the war." She looked away, then, her jaw clenching.

"I- I'm sorry to hear that," he responded mindlessly. _'Where have I seen you before? Did I meet you in Ashford?'_

"It's alrig- What are you doing?!"

He found himself grabbing her face, so that their eyes could meet again. Her blue orbs quivered but determinedly looked back at him, sending a whirl of sentiments rushing through him.

"You look so familiar. Have we met before?"

"W-what?" She blinked, and before Lelouch could realize what he was doing, he found himself thoughtlessly inching his face towards hers.

The moment their lips touched, a dam inside Lelouch broke, releasing an impulse in him he never knew his calculating self would let exist. Inhaling, he opened his mouth and engulfed the girl's sweet cherry lips as the hands gathered and pulled her to him, squeezing her up against his chest. Lelouch was not a romantic man, much less a sensual one, yet he kissed her with the ardor of a fervid lover, a seemingly misplaced longing overcoming him.

She started to squirm and withdraw, "S-stop…" She managed to gasp out when she succeeded pulling away from the kiss. "STOP!" She repeated more loudly when he stubbornly leaned closer to her in attempt to capture her lips again. With outraged tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, she pushed him away from her, his back hitting the cold tiles of the bathroom wall.

Lelouch winced, the woman was fairly strong. Rubbing the slight ache on his back, his head snapped back as his actions dawned on him.

'_I just harassed a defenseless Eleven.'_

"I'm sorry-" he started, pale and trembling hands rising to touch her face, aiming to pacify her seething.

She slapped his hands away, "Don't touch me like that!" She screeched as she stormed out. Lelouch stood inside the bathroom, seemingly paralyzed with confusion and shock. He was appalled at himself, at his behavior.

Lelouch Lamperouge, the ever cool gentleman, had just been impassioned by an Eleven server.

Lelouch remembered the redhead's manner of looking at him – hard, unflinching.

'_And oddly familiar.'_ He added.

-00-

Three days after the incident, Lelouch found himself lounging around Babel Tower in the hopes of seeing the redhead again. He blamed his obsessive mind for fueling the motivation. Thoughts of what occurred, or even thoughts of the redhead alone, didn't cease on pestering him, and had worsened his insomnia – as his brother now deemed. The inability to sleep was bad enough on its own, the inability to sleep brought about by having his mind troubled with incessant indistinct thoughts and flashes of red hair and blue eyes was, the least to say, vexing.

Lelouch glanced around the section he was in, and as if fate had decided to gift him, he caught sight of her, partially hidden behind one of the pillars. Her eyes, with their familiar hardness, were fixed on him, and as they met his, she flinched. Bowing to hide her face from him, she gave a sharp turn and walked away. Seeing her walk to the bar, Lelouch stood up and followed her. Given her duties and her status, Lelouch figured that, with her Britannian supervisors around, the girl would be hard pressed to talk to him. It was unappealingly utilitarian, but if it would give him the opportunity to make an apology or even merely talk to her, he would be at peace.

"What's your name?" He asked the redhead upon reaching the bar.

His assumption proved to be right. Cornered between him and a Britannian bartender, she answered, "K-Kallen," Her eyes traveled warily from the bartender to him.

The bartender joined in and addressed Lelouch, his manner assuming, "She's employed as a server, meaning she's not for sale. But if you will insist, you and our boss can settle it in the office. She will be very costly, though."

Lelouch ignored the bartender, seeing how his words had alarmed the girl, "Kallen," He addressed her, surprised at the authoritative tone he instinctively used. When she stood up straight – seeming as if also instinctively done – he continued, "I want to apologize for what _happened_ a few days ago."

"I am a mere Eleven and you are a Britannian, sir. What you are doing is unnecessary," She answered in a meek voice, bowing.

'_My, aren't you the actress.'_

Lelouch smirked inwardly, "Don't brandish my status, Kallen. I don't like it."

She bowed again, "People with no power must bear it with patience." With yet another hard look, she grabbed a few glasses of champagne and walked out on him.

"Her shift ends at six o'clock today. If you want her, you have to settle it with our boss before she leaves." The bartender supplied when he saw Lelouch look on.

Turning his gaze on him, Lelouch cracked a small smile, "Thank you for the information, but I'm just a student, I have no interest in her."

What he claimed was a terrible lie.

At six o'clock and with two cans of colas in hand, Lelouch waited at the tower's lobby and gently blocked off Kallen's path when she stepped out of one of the elevators. Not giving her the opportunity to react, he quickly explained, "I only wanted to apologize to you, without you having to act." He extended his hand, offering her one of the cans he was holding, "You must have had a long day. Take this."

"My name is Lelouch," he introduced himself when Kallen warily took the drink, holding it with both hands as she looked at him quietly.

"I was wondering how many times you would walk out on me."

"What?" Kallen's face snapped up to look at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Uhhh," Lelouch mumbled, "Back in the bathroom, you left without giving me the chance to apologize. You also left the bar a while ago, without hearing me explain."

"Oh," she cast her gaze downward, "Well, I suppose you'll start explaining, now that you have my attention."

His mind swelled and rippled to conjure up something to say. For someone who lay awake in bed, thinking of the incident, one would expect that he, at least, would have thought of a reason why he had acted such way. He soon gave up, his hands resting on his hips as he sighed in resignation, "Well, all I can tell you is that I must have suffered a bout of insanity that time, and that I was at fault. I'm really sorry and I hope you'd believe me."

She narrowed her eyes, "Let's say I believe you. What I don't understand is why you waste your time on me. I'm just an Eleven, si-"

"Lelouch," he corrected.

"I'm just an Eleven, _Lelouch,_" she continued.

"Number or not, you still have your dignity, right?"

"Britannians don't seem to be aware of that."

"Not all Britannians are jackasses."

"What do you want from me?" Just when he thought her eyes couldn't get narrower…

Lelouch sighed again, "Look, it's getting dark and it's not safe for you to walk around, with prowlers lurking. Let me at least walk you home, as an act of my apology, or out of courtesy, you decide."

"I live in the ghettos, it won't suit a student like you to be walking around there." Kallen slouched, which Lelouch took as a sign of her relaxing.

"Doesn't matter." He shrugged, he flashed her a smile.

'_What am I doing? Am I actually wooing this girl?'_

His smile seemed to calm her. Opening the can of cola with a soft _'sfft'_, Kallen took a sip, the corner of her lips twitching, "You're quite an insistent man, aren't you?"

Lelouch shrugged, "Shall we go, then?"

'_Seems like I am.'_

-00-

It was a pleasant walk, and Kallen proved to be friendly with her guard down.

"I live here, on the ground floor."

Lelouch looked around. With her company, he had failed to feel troubled about being in the middle of the ghettos. As he looked at her residence, he couldn't help but wince – the place looked as if it barely had the capacity to house anyone. It was a rundown apartment complex, made of hardwood walls that were chipped away by the rain and wind. The lights out front were either flickering, growing dim, or were already burnt out, such as the light that led to Kallen's door.

He followed her as she made her way to her apartment, and as she opened the door, the room next to her rumbled. Lelouch looked at the room's window, seeing an emaciated black cat jump on the futon that was left hanging there. It was strangely hair-raising, and he couldn't imagine a girl like Kallen living in such a place. He scooted closer to her, feeling safer with her presence.

"It's not an ideal home, but it houses me from rain and criminals." She told him when she opened the door.

Her apartment was a small studio type that lacked the luxuries of wallpaper and carpeting. Inside was a headboard-less twin bed, an old lamp sitting on a stool beside it. In the middle of the room was a modest wooden table, with two stools – the same as the one beside the bed - on each side. There was also a sink and some tiled counters that held a small gas stove and a plastic dishrack. Most of the furniture were old and seemed to come from dumpster-diving, as per Eleven custom, but the place was well-lit and the sheets and surfaces seemed clean.

"It's not so bad inside," Lelouch commented as he stepped in, watching Kallen place a small bag on the foot of her bed and scurry to the sink to get a glass of water.

He accepted the glass when she handed it to him, studying her pert nose and large, round eyes, "You don't look like an Eleven, did you know that?"

"I've been told," she answered. "It has benefited me, looking like a Britannian. It lets me walk around the streets unbothered. People here see a Number and they automatically assume that they're part of a rebellion." She averted his gaze at that and cleared her throat before smiling back at him. It was when she smiled that he saw the slight slant to her eyes.

Lelouch swallowed, his throat dry. His hands moving to touch her face to closely study her. Feeling her skin - so smooth and supple - on his fingers, he leaned in, his body moving on its own.

Kallen froze, but she spoke, looking at him, "I don't suppose you'll tell me why you keep on trying to do this."

Her words made him catch himself in the middle of his actions and immediately stopped. His arms relaxed, but remained on her face. He sighed, "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm doing it again. You just, you just feel like… It comes instinctively." He muttered.

Fortunately, she didn't slap him, "Are you the kind of person who acts on instinct?" It was a sincere question, borne out of curiosity.

Lelouch answered her honestly, "No. I'm actually a rational person, which is why this surprises me as well." He watched her softening reaction, and before he knew it, he had already blabbed, "You just, you just feel like… home, Kallen."

Something indiscernible flashed in her blue irises, and before Lelouch could mentally slap himself for saying such a stupid, stupid line, Kallen had already pulled him in for a kiss.

Next thing he knew, he was on her bed, pushing her cotton dress over her head, having both of them clad only in their underwear. Kallen placed a series of kisses on his lips, light and sweet like little confectionaries that seemed contrary to her willful manner. Lelouch began to kiss her back, his lips pressing against hers, his tongue sliding across her lower lip, eliciting a loud moan from her. She groped at his shoulders and arched against him, the heat of her body making Lelouch lightheaded with desire.

Finding himself suddenly frustrated at the 'abundance' of their clothing, Lelouch leaned back and slid Kallen's panties off. He could hardly think as she began to groan, his hands reaching in to let his erection out. Parting her soft folds, he guided himself into her and pushed.

Tight. She was so tight. Looking down, Lelouch saw her squeeze her eyes shut, her face contorting in discomfort. As he started to move in slow pumps, she began to whimper, suppressing gasps and groans as she writhed around his hard length. She opened her eyes wide and looked up at him, astonished, tense, and grimacing. Even with her discomfort, Lelouch's heart was filled with a sort of soft joy that he was the one to touch her first.

And he continued touching her as he took her. His breathing staggered, he moved against her, rocking in a rhythm that held him in ecstasy. As thoughts of everything else began to disappear in his mind, he groaned her name repeatedly into her ear and violently came inside her.

Catching his breath, he rested himself on her, marking today as the day he lost his virginity. It was quick and feverish, and he left her unfinished.

He blushed at the fact, ashamed – in his rampant desire, he had failed to consider how she experienced it, what her feelings were as they have done it. He quickly looked at her. Aside from looking tense, she looked… fine. She was fine, wasn't she? Besides, it was she who started it. It was she who had kissed him, pulled him to the bed, and tugged his shirt and pants off.

"Care to tell me what that was about?" Lelouch asked to distract himself from the guilt he was starting to feel.

It took Kallen a while to reply, "I don't know. I suppose you feel like home to me too…"

He chuckled at her answer, his guilt alleviated and his ego gratified by it, "I hope you realize how cheesy that line is." He, then, quickly added when he felt her hands clench at his chest, "I said it was a cheesy line, not a pick-up line. I was telling the truth when I told you that."

"I see…" The claws at his chest flattened to her palms, awkwardly running down his torso. Still, Lelouch purred, basking in the warmth she provided. Most men would most likely classify the experience as troublesome, but Lelouch liked it. Through their actions – no matter how awkwardly it panned out – he felt satiated of what seemed like a long-established desire stored inside of him; through her presence, even in such a dingy apartment, Lelouch felt safe, he felt restful.

"Hey, Kallen." He murmured, moving his face near her tangled tresses and yawning. Her hair smelled like a mix of mass-produced shampoo and sweat.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I take a short nap?"

"No, go ahead." He barely heard her answer as he let his mind ease in a wonderful rest.

He was woken up by Kallen's soft murmurs. Opening his eyes, he saw her talking on the phone, her back hunching and straightening as she did so.

"What do you mean not ready?! You can just come here and we can settle it! Of course I don't understand because you don't tell me anything!" With that, she snapped her phone shut and turned around, suddenly gasping as she saw his eyes sleepily boring into her.

"I was talking to my fellow server. She's very annoying and I'm currently finding it hard to get along with her," she explained with a self-conscious slouch. She pouted and nodded to herself, as if agreeing to what she had just said.

Still groggy from his nap, Lelouch dismissed the whole thing and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

"Are you staying for the night?" He felt the bed shift from her weight as she sat down.

"No, just a couple more minutes," Lelouch grumbled, slowly dozing off again, "Wake me up when it's… eight…"

"It's ten o'clock."

"WHAT?!" He shot up from the bed in panic, "My brother must be running around town looking for me!"

Kallen responded by handing him his clothes, neatly folded on top of each other, "You have a brother?"

"Yeah. Rolo," he answered, thankfully grabbing the clothes from her as he began putting on his pants and shirt.

"Are you going to tell him you were with me?" She sounded wary.

"I don't know yet. I told him I would spend time with a friend. If he hasn't asked my friend about me yet, I'll keep it at that."

For a moment, Kallen looked thoughtful, but soon shook her head, "Lelouch, it's late. I'll walk you out of the ghettos."

He looked at her as she stood from the bed and paced before him, "Are you sure? Will you be safe?"

She stood tall, smiling, "Yes, I can look out for you while taking care of myself."

Not needing any further explanation, he nodded, immediately believing her.

As they prepared themselves to leave, Kallen held the door open for him. Lelouch studied her, seeing her gait grow more solid, as if on guard. She looked back at him, with curious blue wells that had moved him to strange emotions and reactions. Now, it was a wave of possessiveness that engulfed him. He fought the emotion away quickly.

He braved a few steps towards her, "Would you mind if I continue seeing you?" He asked with a light smile as he exited her apartment.

He caught a glimpse of her blushing, "No. I'd like to see you too and, um, be near you, I guess." She said as she followed him out the door. As she turned on the large flashlight she was holding, the light that cast over her showed Lelouch her still-flushed face.

"Lelouch, it's uncomfortable meeting at the Tower, would you mind if we meet in other locations next time?"

He smiled at her request, "Understood."

* * *

For two weeks, Lelouch casually saw Kallen, meeting her in different locations, even taking her to a park in Fukushima on a weekend. He weaved a web of lies to Rolo, even including Rivalz in his ploys. _'It's about a girl. I'm going to see a girl, but I want to keep her a secret.'_ He would tell his friend and promise him he would introduce her to him soon. He wondered why he couldn't bring himself to admit the same thing to his brother, wondered why he exerted so much effort for such uneventful rendezvous. They only talked – she would ask about his life, his past, and his thoughts, then she would talk about herself, hinting at the disdain she felt for the world, for how it treated her. Lelouch could only reveal his dispassion and just quietly agreed with her, enjoying her company, glad to find someone who also saw the awful mediocrity of the world.

* * *

Despite Kallen's wishes, Lelouch visited Kallen in Babel Tower another week later. He discreetly watched her as she served alcohol to lush Britannian businessmen, some lecherously grabbing her as they got drunk. Lelouch clenched his fists as they trembled on his knees. _'We, the Britannians, are the ones laughing and playing. The Elevens are the ones laughed at and working'_ He often told himself, resigning himself to the fact. However, seeing Kallen so powerless made him reexamine his complacent observation. His fists trembled again, frustrated.

"Forgive me!" An agitated cry distracted him as a glass of wine toppled over him, soaking the hem of his pants.

"No, it's alrigh- Kallen!" He blurted out as he realized who it was bending down to clean the mess.

Kallen carefully wiped his pants with a rag, "You're here." In contrast to the cry she let out, she seemed perfectly calm now.

"I was bored." He answered, and with shy hesitation, he added, "… And I came to see you."

She smiled at that, "My shift ends at 5 o'clock today. We servers use the exit at the back of the building, you can meet me there and walk me home, if you like."

"Exit at the back of the building, got it." He answered. He grabbed the hands still working on his pants, "Stop that already, Kallen."

She withdrew her hands and looked up at him, "I also prefer using a shortcut home that I discovered recently. We have to go through the alleys, I hope you don't mind." She smiled and stood up.

"I'm sorry again, sir!" She feigned another cry before leaving.

Lelouch watched her, smiling. Babel Tower housed and employed Elevens like livestock, and the ones they kept shared one look – vulnerable, frightened, despondent. Kallen was different. Amidst the persecution she called her job, she looked tall, strong, and dignified. She looked beautiful.

He felt proud.

-00-

As Kallen preferred, Lelouch walked a good five steps behind her as they rounded to the more hidden corners of the alley leading them home. Kallen looked tense and wary as they walked, looking at empty corners and up the high-rise buildings. The poor girl seemed so stressed and tired. Lelouch somewhat understood, she just came from a horrible job and now had to walk through the dangerous alleys of the ghettos.

Lelouch took a deep breath and, taking the risk, walked up to her and grabbed her hand. He smiled at her, "Better venture through these unsafe shortcuts with company."

Kallen tensed, more than she already was, but clutched his hand back.

When they arrived to her home, Lelouch wasted no time and immediately took Kallen to bed. Lifting the dress she wore over her head and discarding it to the floor, Lelouch embraced the nearly naked girl.

"I… I want to make you feel good, Kallen," He whispered with a blush. Considering that he had failed to make her come the last time, hearing the words come out from his own mouth was awkward.

He cleared his throat and looked down at the girl, only to see unlovely splotches of red surface her skin. Staring at her, it occurred to him that she was blushing too. She glanced at him sheepishly and sat up. Reaching back to unclasp her bra, she freed her breasts for him to see, looking especially robust as she breathed deeply. Lelouch immediately reached out to knead them, massaging her mounds and tweaking her nipples as her breath started to become uneven. Kallen watched him, not moaning - she seemed so nervous and strained, just as before. Lelouch stroked her body softly, trying to ease her. Whatever apprehensions or personal demons she had had to go away tonight, if they kept her from enjoying his company. He spread her bent knees apart, giving each of them a soft kiss.

"Kallen, I want you to let go. Trust me," he soothed. Kallen jerked at his words and stared at him, motionless. She seemed to slip into her own thoughts for a while and Lelouch anxiously waited for her, looking at her with honest open desire, showing his growing arousal for her.

Finally, as if unable to give him a verbal consent, she sighed, "Hmmm." She leaned on her elbows, lowering herself in submission.

Lelouch nodded and began to slide her panties off, gazing at the flesh being revealed as he did. He looked at her fixedly, his hands tracing her body - from her jutting breasts, her firm yet femininely rounded stomach, to her smooth and bare folds. He ran his hand through the heated flesh, looking at it before cupping it in a light grip. "Oh!" Kallen gasped and twitched as her watchful eyes followed his every move. Lelouch groaned, the sight of Kallen watching him as he touched her lined his member with pleasure, making his pants grow too tight.

"Wait," he groaned at her as he hastily took care of the problem. Tugging down his pants and boxers and kicking them aside, he uncovered his throbbing shaft before her.

"Oh," Kallen gasped again, reddening as she peered at his erection. Lelouch saw her pink tongue peek out of her mouth to lick at her lips. He leaned over her and gave her a hungry kiss, happy at his body's effect on her.

As Kallen started to moan, Lelouch pulled his lips away from hers and attached them to her knee. Looking at her, he trailed kisses and suckles down her thigh until he reached her pink folds, now swollen and glistening with need. He lowered himself between her spread open legs and kissed her there, the heady scent of her arousal welcoming him. He pressed his mouth against her again, his breath whispering across her flesh. Hearing sharp cries starting to get caught in Kallen's throat, Lelouch teased her tenderness, his tongue stroking between her folds, tasting all of her.

Soon, elbows gave in and Kallen fell back to the bed. She moaned, her back arching and shaking as she pushed herself to him. Lelouch opened his mouth and eagerly pleasured her, his fingers parting her folds open as he laved her with greater force, sending Kallen bucking in her place.

"M-more, Le… louch," She seemed to have a hard time catching her breath as she gasped and gasped again. Loudly, she drew a long breath in and continued to moan as she opened her legs wider for him. Lelouch's own hips began to buck into the mattress, her responsiveness exciting him immeasurably. Moaning loudly against her, his hands slid lower and cradled her bottom as he lavishly licked, and pushed into her vagina.

Kallen squealed, her whole body clenching. Fluids came rushing, soaking her folds and Lelouch's lips. It was then that Lelouch took her, for the second time, and with Kallen finally reciprocating his heat, he took her several times more.

As they basked in the afterglow of their act, when Lelouch was about to take a nap, Kallen spoke, "You're a strange Britannian, Lelouch. Choosing to waste your time with me. Aren't there other girls of your status who would agree to talk to you? To have sex with you? I'm sure there are a lot-"

"Kallen, I have told you this before, don't brandish my status." Lelouch cut the girl off as he turned to his side and propped himself on his elbow to look at her, "Besides, you don't seem to mind my company, and judging from your reactions tonight, you even seem to like it a lot."

"Pervert!" She thumped his chest with her fist, the patches of red returning on her skin "I just, I just want to keep an eye on you."

Lelouch suppressed an amused laugh, her words confusing him, "Oh? What for? Who died and made you my personal guard?"

The jest didn't seem to hit well with her. Lelouch watched her flinch, her face hardening, her eyes glazing over with scorn, "You use- Britannians are so arrogant…" She spoke heavily, and when her words became fuddled, she stopped and just blinked at the ceiling.

His chest tightened, his gut sinking at the thought of upsetting her. Growing up in the mainland and having fellow Britannians as friends, Lelouch found it difficult to interact with Numbers without brandishing their unequal standings. He tried, using intuition and basic sense, but just as the situation had proved – as his comment most likely demeaned her, albeit unintentionally- he was no master at it. He clenched his fists, suddenly remembering the lecherous Britannians calling out to her earlier. Abasing someone was something that he never wanted to do, and though he didn't know why, the case was exceptionally true when she was the 'someone' concerned.

"Kallen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. If I have demeaned you in any way, I didn't intend that." When she gave no reply, he continued, "I would never intend that. Kallen, we, Britannian commoners, are no better than any Number. The empire, with big enterprises and nobles sitting at the top, also oppresses us. We are also helpless as they piece us into the hierarchy."

"You are not at the bottom of the hierarchy. If the empire oppresses you, it is nothing compared to how it oppressed us." Her voice was hard and it sounded like she was about to cry.

Lelouch frowned, wanting to touch the girl but afraid that she would rebuff his actions, "Kallen, I'm sorry. What do you want me to say? Yes, Britannia's an ass-"

"I hate Britannia, Lelouch," she quietly murmured the unexpected statement as she continued to stare at the ceiling, eyes ablaze with passion. "One day, I will give justice back to Japan." It was a strange and random thing to say, something that Lelouch guessed to be coming from pain and frustration – from being robbed of her home, her family. Her future.

Normally, he would find such passion pointless, and often dismissed it as futile rebelling of the powerless. However, it was the first time that he had witnessed the spirit behind them, through the fight in her eyes. It stirred a clouded sense of pride in Lelouch and he found himself saying, "I don't know how you would do it, but I hope you would, Kallen. I hope you bring justice to your country and destroy the empire that has been clutching it. I won't stand in your way."

Her eyebrow rose, though her face softened, "You do realize that you're still part of this empire, right Lelouch?"

"Yes." For some reason, he didn't care. "Even though I am part of the empire, I'd like to think that I am different." He sighed. Kallen smiled at his words.

She grabbed his hand, her fingers fiddling with his palm, "I see hope in you."

He responded by taking her into his arms and Kallen let him, settling her body against his. With that, Lelouch felt that they had reached an understanding.

Lelouch didn't leave Kallen's apartment that night. Holding the redhead in his arms, he slept soundly.

* * *

When Lelouch had lost count of how many times he and Kallen had done it already, had lost count of how many schemes he had conducted just to sneak out at night to be with her, had lost count of how many elaborate lies he had told Rolo on mornings when he caught him out of Ashford, he decided to call the act 'making love'. Since then, he took comfort in his redhead. With her locks, so stunningly carmine, and beguiling blue eyes flamed by coalescent emotions, she made his heart flutter-simultaneously making him feel so much and making him feel at ease.

* * *

One morning, several months later, Kallen roused him from his slumber with an odd question, "Lelouch," she kissed his jaw, "Are you happy with your life?"

"Hm? What kind of question is that?" Lelouch snorted, his eyes still closed.

"I'm just curious." She laid her head on his shoulder, the tips of her fingers drawing little circles on the inside of his naked thigh, "I know certain things annoy you, but do you ever feel like you're missing out on something? Feel that something's not right?"

Lelouch snorted again, even though his mind started reeling. Yes, except for having her by his side, almost all aspects of his daily life seemed out of place. It was ironic, how routine could feel so foreign. However, what was he supposed to tell this girl who, aside from being Japanese – as he had learned to call Elevens from Kallen - was also degraded everyday serving brutish, disparaging Britannians? That he wasn't satisfied with his already 'blessed' life?

'_Oh, yes. Although I am fairly well-off and happily busy cutting class, hanging out with my fellow students, gambling, and making love to you, I feel like a part of me is missing, that a part of me isn't right.'_ No, he didn't think so.

He opened his eyes to look at her beautiful face, "I've got complaints, but I'm at peace. I'm generally happy. What else can I ask for?" He lied in the most pleasant voice that he could muster.

For a moment, Kallen stopped breathing, her jaw clenching, "Oh."

-00-

That night, Lelouch had decided to sneak out of Ashford to visit Kallen again, bringing take-out for them to eat. Upon reaching her apartment, Lelouch could already hear Kallen's voice. Her words, however, were mumbled. Lelouch pressed his ear to the door.

"Next week, on that day, then? So we're done stalling, huh?" Kallen appeared to be talking to someone, her voice had become louder yet her tone seemed unsure. Lelouch figured that she was talking on the phone, perhaps with the fellow server he always caught Kallen talking on the phone with.

'_I wonder what they're done stalling for…'_

There was a pause, and Lelouch thought about knocking, thinking the conversation to be over. As he raised a fist to the door, Kallen suddenly bellowed, **"DON'T TEASE ME, C.C.!" **

Lelouch continued to stand outside as Kallen's words became indistinct again, '_C.C.?'_

Where had he heard that before?

Suddenly, the room became quiet. Lelouch stayed still for a while, making sure he wouldn't interrupt Kallen's conversation before he made his presence known. When he was about to knock, the door had flung open, revealing Kallen in a fighting stance, a pocket knife in hand. Lelouch quickly raised his arms to his face, more in shock than in defense, "Kallen, it's me!"

"Lelouch!" She squawked and quickly dropped her weapon. She took a minute to regain composure, before slowly bending down to pick her knife up, placing it in her pocket before looking at him. She let out a deep breath, "I'm so sorry," she said as she moved to touch his chest gingerly. "I heard you sneak behind the door and I thought you were - A girl in the ghettos can't be too careful, you know?"

She started blushing, then, the usual splotches of red appearing unevenly on her face before spreading out. In contrary to how awkwardly her blushing started, Lelouch had learned to find her flushed face particularly pretty. "It must be weird, seeing me like that." The hands on his chest slid up to cup his face.

Why Lelouch thought seeing her flushed and ready to attack and fight felt more right that anything he had seen her done before, he didn't know, so he merely smiled at her, "It's good that you know self defense. Besides, it suits you." He then lifted the take-out to her face, "Burger and cola?"

The hands on his face only cupped tighter. Giving him a strange smile, one that seemed affectionate and dejected at the same time, Kallen pulled him in for a kiss and led him inside.

-00-

The next morning, after staying another night at her shabby apartment, Kallen suddenly grabbed his face and looked into his eyes intently, as if searching for something. Lelouch squirmed, uneasy, yet they locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity – Kallen desperately searching and Lelouch puzzlingly blinking. Lelouch's heart started racing. What on Earth was going on? Beneath him, the girl looked determined, but forlorn and remorseful. It was an odd expression, one that set off Lelouch's heart to an unsteady beat.

Suddenly Kallen let go of his face and lay back on the bed, eyes squeezed shut. She was quivering. The boy laid a hand on her arm, then made way to her face, his thumb pressing gentle circles to her cheek. His stomach churned. Why did he suddenly feel defeated? It was as if he had gravely disappointed her.

Lelouch sighed when the girl refused to move. In retrospect, Kallen did seem bothered and distant the night before when they were making love, but it wasn't something Lelouch found alarming. Kallen often had moods that made her seem like she was in a different planet altogether, and Lelouch always let her be during those times. Kallen was living a difficult life and Lelouch was sure she had personal demons to deal with. He only hoped that she would eventually start confiding in him about them.

"Do you need to be alone, Kallen?" He asked. "I can leave if you want. My brother is probably looking for me, anyway."

A gentle grip to his wrist was his answer. Slowly, Kallen sat up.

"I-I care for you so much," she whispered, suddenly embracing him, the tip of her nose pressed to his shoulder. "I just wish I was able to figure out that it was you sooner," Lelouch was barely able to hear the girl. Moreover, what she was running on about made no sense to him, but Lelouch listened. As difficult as it was for him to understand her, Lelouch instinctively knew how distressed the girl was – how dire she was in need of assurance.

He rubbed her back, "Relax, Kallen. Listen, when you figured out that you liked me doesn't really matter. If you're not sure if your feelings are yours – that part I really don't understand- then just take your time. I love you, Kallen." He told her, a comforting smile gracing his lips as he admitted his feelings for the first time.

"What?" Kallen almost choked. Lelouch knew girls reacted differently to confessions of love, but he didn't expect Kallen to look so stricken and guilty. He had thought that his admission would give her comfort, maybe even happiness. Now, the girl sat frozen on the bed, looking aghast. Was it because she was Japanese? Was it because of their different social standings? Was she suddenly disgusted for spending six months being with a Britannian? Something inside Lelouch knew that the reason was graver than that. His heart sank.

But then, the girl replied, "I-I think I do t-too." It was only a murmur, but Lelouch heard it clearly, and that was all he needed. Overjoyed, Lelouch let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around her while Kallen tightened the ones around him. They stayed on the bed for a long time, embracing.

When it was absolutely time for him to leave, Lelouch gave Kallen one last squeeze and kissed her cheek, "Look, Kallen, I have to go. My brother is probably having a panic attack right now with my absence and all, but I'll see you again. I'll see you at work, even."

"On Tuesday." She seemed unsure when she said the day, but repeated it more clearly, "O-on Tuesday, please."

Lelouch nodded with a smile, "Okay, I'll come to the Tower on Tuesday. I'll wait for your shift to be over and walk you home. I'd just have to skip this stupid make-up class for P.E. and find a way to ditch my brother, but I'll see you."

Walking to the door, Lelouch took one last glance at Kallen. He saw her hug her knees.

* * *

A/N:

1) Readers probably already know what conflicted things were going on in Kallen's head throughout this chapter, but I will still write part 2 in her perspective to shed more light on her behavior here. I believe she would have to deal with a bitter 'memory-restored' Lelouch on the next part.

2) As promised, this chapter is less graphic than my first one. I found this chapter difficult to write. I'm not used to writing fiction, and it takes me days, even weeks, to write the characters' interactions and emotions. It's a frustrating thing to endeavor, but it challenges me and I think I'll keep on doing it until I get better.

3) I wanted one of the first stories to be a time stamp to when Kallen and Lelouch start their affairs. Some of the chapters here would be related and would follow the same timeline.

4) I'll try to get inspired to finish the next chapter in a week's time. It'll be called 'Story No. 3: The One With The Ropes'.

Thanks for reading. Please review,

Maria C.


	3. Story No 3: The One With The Ropes

A/N: I'm sorry if anyone waited for an update last week. I went to a hiking/camping trip for a couple of days and my mobile internet wasn't as efficient as how I wanted it to be.

Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and, erm, affection. I already replied to the signed reviews (a feature I've just discovered now), and for those who reviewed anonymously, thanks again. Thank you Guest (7/22/12) for pointing out what I wasn't sure I've written/communicated clearly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

Story No. 3: The One With The Ropes [Warning: Kink and a very awkward situation, at least for Lelouch.]

* * *

C.C. knew it wasn't like her to gape, but the sight before her had made her brain implode with concurrent feelings of disturbance, pity and, oddly enough, a twisted sense of gaiety.

"Mmmmmmm! Hmmmfff!" Kallen's shock was uncomfortably communicated through the cloth that she was gagging on. In the background, a distant buzzing noise reached the witch's ears. Looking down, she saw a simple black cube, attached to the girl like underwear, vibrate. With eyes shot-up wide, Kallen squirmed, looking horribly indignant and mortified at what was happening to her in the witch's presence.

C.C. understood her sentiments. Though she knew of the affair between Kallen and Lelouch, the two's reticence had made it impossible to witness anything other than their daily functions and interactions as Zero and Q1. It was the first time she had witnessed an evidence of their relationship - and what an evidence it was. If Kallen was already shy about her _'dealings'_ with the leader of the Black Knights, she couldn't imagine just how she felt now.

Kallen continued to squirm on Lelouch's bed, stripped for all of her glistening, shapely body to be seen. Her arms were stretched over her head, her wrist securely bound on the bedpost by thick ropes. C.C. could see red splotches and welts forming around the skin under the binds - traces of her struggling, which grew wilder under her scrutiny. Gold eyes surveyed the girl's bare form, laying them first on the slightly annoying buzzing _'_apparatus_'_ on her nether parts. She saw that, under the violently vibrating toy attached to her, the girl was shaven, giving her folds a clean allure to her as it swelled a puffy pink. Suddenly, the toy stopped and the redhead gave a low moan. How long had had she been kept on the edge? The poor girl looked to be teased out of her wits. She seemed angry, so angry. C.C. wondered if she should help and untie the girl, but decided against it. Better not to meddle with _these_ kinds of affairs.

Besides, Kallen's expression seemed to say _'I hate you and I will hurt you along with that WRETCHED man you work so closely with!'_ She looked so desperate to lash out her anger. C.C., who had three hundred years of practice in feigning indifference, couldn't help but break into an impish smile. She neared the bound redhead, her eyes straying on her full breasts, "Well, isn't Lelouch a lucky boy."

"Mmmmmnnnmmm," Kallen turned her face, as red as her hair, away from her.

C.C. was just about to tease her again when Lelouch's forewarning call grabbed her attention. Turning her head to the side, she saw the slightly opened door to the study annex of his quarters.

"Hmmmm…" Though her face held its usual neutrality, C.C.'s sigh was quite chirpy.

-00-

"I didn't know you had it in you, Lelouch," C.C. greeted her accomplice with so much mirth and mischief that it vaguely reminded Lelouch of a cackling gremlin, one that would mercilessly jab him with drawling jibes and knowing stares. He shuddered at the thought.

Still, Lelouch remained quiet - he did not address her nor even looked at her. Tucked inside his desk, he kept his back to her as he polished the glass pieces of his chessboard, languidly inspecting each piece for dirt. The activity had always had a calming effect on him – an effect he gravely needed at the moment. Unbeknownst to the witch, his disregard of her presence, which had always passed as his usual irritation with her, was actually an effort to distract her from a massive – and embarrassing- erection he was hiding underneath his desk. Letting her see Kallen like that was bad enough, having her see what it did to him was… he didn't want to think about it. Lelouch sighed, having had left Kallen in her state and hearing her emit such decadent noises had almost been too much for him. He had been ready to take his erection to bed, wanting to ravish her completely as he did so...

"I always knew you had a cruel streak in you, you dirty boy."

…However, in a pitiful turn of circumstances, C.C. had chosen to barge in at the wrong time. As always.

"I don't appreciate you coming into my quarters without permission." Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke to her.

C.C. ignored his reprimand and continued entertaining herself, "Isn't that quite a ruthless thing to do to your lover?"

"That is none of your business, C.C."

"Are you punishing her? What did she do?" He could feel her intent stare, boring into his bare backside. _'Well, better let her eyes linger there than… somewhere else.'_

"None of your business, C.C."

"Did she come without your permission?"

Lelouch blanched, stiffening at thought of Kallen coming - wavering powder blue eyes focused on him would open wide, her dark pupils dilating before rolling back to her head. She would moan the most luscious of moans and throw her head back, exposing her neck to let him –- Lelouch suppressed a groan and looked warningly at the naughty witch behind him, "C.C…"

Such looks never affected her, "Where did you get those punishment toys, boy?" Lelouch scowled, it seemed that the witch had a thing for punishment.

'_Punish my ass,'_ Lelouch thought sardonically. Kallen was unpunishable, when sex was concerned. As Zero and Q1, Kallen would immediately obey whatever command Lelouch issued. In bed, however, she did not seem capable of obeying **anything**. She did not listen, did not ask first, did not submit – she was a very demanding and, not to mention, noisy little thing. The concept of punishment was foreign to them, and even though there were times that he would refuse her - try to tame her – the attempts would be fruitless, as she would just fight him off. She would fight and mount him, then she would rub herself to whatever body part of his she would come in contact with, which he assumed Kallen already deemed as hers. It often rankled him how insubordinate she was in bed. As much as he cherished the girl, he had wanted to retain the authority he was accustomed to as Zero. Sadly, he was already resigned to the fact that his fiery redhead was untamable. It was ironic how a woman whose trust and reverence had made him so powerful would often emasculate him in such ways.

To get back at her, Lelouch resorted to something that he achieved expertise in during their days in Ashford: riling her, getting her angry and bothered. It had come to his attention that the redhead hated being restrained, hated feeling helpless. It was an unsurprising fact, being the firecracker that she was. He had seen the tendency in battles - how impatient she would look in her Guren whenever he would hold her from attacking or how restless and irritable she became whenever he would withdraw her from a mission. Of course, it was Lelouch who discovered that the same repulsion for restriction also applied to her in bed, and he readily used the said discovery to pique her.

Lelouch took to teasing her and holding her still – he would play her until she was ready for him -trembling and unassertive - then he would trap her under his weight, which would render her motionless, confused, and soon enough, red and rattled. Not allowing her to speak was another thing, and all he had to do to achieve that was to press his lips against her hard enough that she wouldn't be able to open her mouth. As brash and quick to rile as Kallen was, such little things done were enough to set her off. The results afterwards often pleased him. In her irritation, she would become perplexed, making her give up and go pliant and eager for his touches, **or** she would just pounce him and have her feral ways with him. On most cases, it was the latter. Still, Lelouch enjoyed it - Kallen was a wonderful lover, but when angered, she would turn into an amazing, raging Amazon of pleasure. _(He inwardly sighed at the words he had just thought, but no matter how tacky it sounded, it was an accurate description for the girl.)_

Today, however, he knew he had gone too far. Teasing her like _that_ was something he had never done before – no, not with tools he had been so ashamed and guilty of for buying online, so ashamed that he had spent a week avoiding looking Kallen in the eye, sweating at the ill thought of testing them on her. He had even thought of himself incapable of doing such. Well, that was until he actually had.

It started 'innocently' enough – with the usual kissing and rustling of discarded clothing; his usual feisty Kallen with her tiny bites and tugs. She was being especially agreeable, even laughing it off when Lelouch, in a fit of playfulness, had tightly tied a piece of fabric around her mouth, effectively hushing her. With a lighthearted whine, she had kissed him, the layer of cloth separating their lips. Its effect on him was bizarrely sensual, egging him to take things further. Next thing he knew, he was already opening his bedside drawer to get the little black cube he had been hiding. Kallen curiously cocked her head at it, her eyebrows furrowed. "Let's try this one," he remembered telling her as he slid the garters through Kallen's legs upwards, securely placing the cube between them. Her nose crinkled and her eyes narrowed when he did so, rightfully feeling threatened.

When he switched the toy to 'cycle', she shrieked, raising her arms and kicking her legs to tug the thing off, or to hit him repeatedly. The foreign sensation between her legs had made her aim inaccurate, and Lelouch found himself being able to dodge her attacks easily enough. He trapped her between his legs and caught her wrists, admiring the bright shade of red her endearingly angry face had flushed. He chuckled. Getting the ropes in the same drawer and tying her wrists in his hands to the bedpost came quickly enough - he thanked his lithe form that had gifted him with outstanding agility. (_He also thanked his boyscout training in Ashford. He had failed miserably at camping and hunting, but he became well trained in crafts and shop – which included lessons in tying all sorts of knots.) _

His chuckling had quickly died after the whole ordeal – after seeing how horribly scandalized Kallen had come to look. Repugnance at his actions suddenly tormented his conscience as he looked at Kallen, who was savagely squirming and eyeing her surroundings like a newly entrapped animal. Jesus, what had he done?

Yet, something inside him - something besides the bloodthirsty way Kallen narrowed her eyes at him- kept him from rectifying his perverse blunder.

'_Set her free and next thing you know, she's using them on you! You! Zero!'_ His male pride most likely had surfaced at the wrong time.

'…_Besides, she looks so enticing, helpless and red all over. Keep her like that for a while and see what happens. Maybe she'll beg.'_

There was also a big chance that it was his libido that had surfaced.

He had fought to retain his cool, at least outwardly. Forcing a dastardly smile, he kissed the flushed girl's cheek, "Let's leave that on for a while, love," He managed to say before scampering to the safety of his study. He had intended to come up with a plan to safely placate her, but he only managed to chastise himself for his indecency.

Perhaps C.C. was right, perhaps he really had a cruel streak – perhaps he really was a dirty boy, treating Kallen as if she was a loose plaything. He blushed at thought of Kallen being loose. He also blushed at the thought of 'plaything'. Damn his arousal.

'_Get a hold of yourself, you prick! That witch is still staring!'_

Clearing his mind from all his lewd thoughts, not wanting to entertain the witch further with his heightening arousal; Lelouch grabbed the black queen piece and polished it, "We're playing." He said simply.

"You play unfairly." He had nothing to answer that.

Behind them, the buzzing sound from the other room started again. So did Kallen's moaning and screaming. Lelouch shuddered, feeling his manhood twitch as if it recognized her sounds. It wouldn't be long before he let his inhibitions lose and want to take her again _(no matter how dangerous that seemed now)_. The witch had to go.

"C.C., unless you're really the sick, perverted woman you're slowly proving yourself to be, I doubt you would want to see what will happen soon. Please leave," Lelouch sighed in resignation and gave the woman an honest plea.

The sick, perverted woman made no move and looked at him with a mocking smile, testing how long the boy would last. Finally, when she could see Lelouch's polishing strokes on his chess piece become jerky, she gave in, "Fine. But let me say goodbye to her first," Before Lelouch could stop her, C.C. had already turned around and made her way to his bedchamber.

When the witch entered, Lelouch heard Kallen groan as if to say, _'You again?'_

"My, my, I've never noticed how gorgeous this girl is. I certainly prefer her naked. Not that her usual clothes do much to cover her." Lelouch could hear his bed creak from pressure that was most likely coming from C.C.'s knees - she was probably kneeling beside the poor girl.

By this time, Kallen's muffled screams had escalated to sounding dangerously crazed and murderous, _'Thank God, this cabin is soundproofed,' _he thought. The head of his bed made precarious squeaking sounds as if it were about to break from, what he guessed, Kallen's wild thrashing against her binds. He could almost understand the words behind her noises, _'LELOUCH, I SWEAR TO JAPAN, I WILL CASTRATE YOU AND SHOVE YOUR STUPID PENIS DOWN YOUR THROAT!'_ Lelouch gulped as he continued to polish his queen piece. Simply put, he had Hell to pay.

'_Maybe if I put my mask on, assume my Zero persona, and remind her of her place… maybe I can get away with this.'_

"May I play with her?" Lelouch's thoughts were cut off by the witch's racy request. She was obviously just taunting him, but a certain inflection of her voice suggested a candid interest. Lelouch shot up from his seat, some of his chess pieces falling to the floor unnoticed. Out of sheer annoyance, protectiveness and fear _(of what the redhead would do to him if the witch did touch her. Moreover, the witch's centuries of experience had surely made her a far more skilled lover than the amateur that he was. What if a single touch from her would be enough to drive Kallen over the edge? What would Kallen think of him?)_, he bolted to his room and confronted the witch, unmindful of what he was _sporting_ in his pants.

"C.C., NO! LEAVE, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!"

Kneeling next to Kallen, just as Lelouch had predicted, C.C. stopped and stared, catching a glimpse of the large tent bulging in his pants, looking as if it were eagerly waiting to be comforted by the bound woman who was, unfortunately, glaring at him and squirming in her place with the desire to hurt him. Well, the desire to hurt both of them, but mostly him. Both accomplices heard Kallen's feral growl.

C.C. suppressed a giggle. Oh such amusement. She had lived long enough to endure many adolescents, and even had to raise a few. However, this was her first time to encounter such a situation.

'_Teenagers. Tch.'_

"Alright. Go have your fun," With one last almost-joyful sigh,C.C. relented, but not before tormenting the boy one last time, "This reminds me of the things I've done with Marianne. That woman had the curves of a Goddess."

She saw the tent on his pants shrink.

* * *

A/N:

1) I apologize for the crack-ish quality of this chapter. I have no idea how you, dear readers, would react to this. Even I didn't know how to feel about it, when I read it for proofreading.

2) I wanted to write something to show the 'fumbling with desire' aspect of my summary. Lelouch may be a genius, or may be mature beyond his years, but I think it's still possible for him to flounder in the subject I'm focusing my stories on [read: attraction, intimacy, desire, sex, etc.], a lot of highly logical people do. In this chapter, Lelouch is still learning of his boundaries, and is still adjusting to how Kallen is growing as a bedmate.***

*** - LOL. I just really wanted to write C.C. in a story.

3) The next chapter's title will be 'Story No. 4: The One With The Beginning pt. 2', which is the conclusion to Chapter 2. I actually dread on finishing it because, somehow, what I've written so far seemed too pensive, which I didn't intend.

Thanks for reading. Please give me your thoughts,

Maria C.


	4. Story No 4: TOW The Beginning pt 2

**A/N:** After running errands, going to random trips and fighting with my contractor, I've finally ran out of excuses to postpone finishing this chapter. Many thanks to those who reviewed [SpaceKow, Guest, fbiuzz, qiunofan, ryder77, shao, falkonrukichi, Criticanon, Witness-san, and Lu]! I was actually planning to go on permanent hiatus, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging.

I also saw some writers replying to anonymous reviews with this format, so let me try it:

Guest (8/1/12): Thank you very much for your review! I have no plans on writing a LuluxC.C. or a harem fanfiction, mainly because I don't have the time. I started writing a KallenxC.C. oneshot, but I'm not sure if you'd be interested in that.

shao: Thank you for your review! For me, Story No. 3 also had introspection. By introspection, I mean dirty, dirty thoughts. Ha. I hope you'll like this chapter.

Witness-san and Lu: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad that you liked my chapters so far, I was afraid that it would be too 'dirty' for KaLulu fans (who are the main reason why I'm writing this, I don't know why. Sheesh).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass.

**Story No. 4: The One With The Beginning pt. 2** [Warning: After three chapters, I think you all know this will be 'sexy'.]

**EDITED [09/09/12]: **Fixed a lot of mistakes. Sorry readers, I didn't proofread this one when I posted it.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kallen to realize that she grew a habit of looking at Lelouch everytime the boy was asleep. It started with the desire to study him, to desperately seek out traces of Zero. Tonight, however, she realized that the purpose had devolved to merely looking at him to appreciate his pleasantly sharp features.

Kallen looked at her watch; it was almost three in the morning. In two hours she would be waking him up so he could sneak back into Ashford. Lelouch did it so as not to worry his brother, who always checked on him during breakfast. For Kallen, it was just a matter of routine. She knew that this Rolo was already aware of his whereabouts – she knew that this Rolo was already aware of her. It surprised her that the brother had not done anything or told anyone about it yet. As C.C. had told her, the boy had only been warned of two things: terrorists and a certain lime-haired European witch. Kallen's mundane lifestyle and planted personal records gave no alarming indications or associations. The boy was probably tolerating her as some Eleven whore, and had chosen to handle Lelouch's relationship with her in discretion. Ironically, for him, she was his brother's distraction from any calling of his previous life.

Kallen knew, however, that the boy still watched her. She had to be careful.

"I bet that brother of yours would try to kill me soon," she sighed, whispering the comment to herself as her fingers twirled at his hair.

As she leaned closer to kiss his forehead, Lelouch suddenly opened an eye, "That's not a nice thing to say, Kallen," he addressed her.

Kallen noted the way Lelouch's pupil contracted and immediately reproached herself for her carelessness. She withdrew the hand on his hair and straightened her features to rid of any traces of disdain on her face, "You weren't supposed to hear that."

Luckily for her, Lelouch was still a tender man towards her, even in irritation. After a strained silence, he only scoffed, "That doesn't make your statement more acceptable, Kallen."

Kallen's mind instantly latched onto his answer, heat rising up her face "I – I… I didn't mean it to come out that… 'bad'."

Lelouch sat up and looked at her directly, his eyes flashing at such an improbable shade of violet. His face, however, remained to look even-tempered, "Still, it was very hostile. I don't like you speaking of my brother that way, Kallen."

"I wasn't being hostile!"

"Tell me what made you say that then."

The question stopped Kallen from reacting on impulse, from reacting based on her panic. She needed no time to find a truthful answer _('Because C.C. and I know about this Rolo. Quite a nasty fellow you're so protective of, Lelouch.')_, but it took her a while to fabricate a tactful one.

"I just – I just think he's keeping you on a leash. I just find it a little strange." She said slowly, unsurely. By then, Kallen had already wanted to let go of the subject; it was tricky for her and sensitive for Lelouch.

"Lelouch, forget everything. I was – " She didn't want to say she was wrong, "I'm sorry."

"Kallen," Lelouch started with a sigh, staring into her eyes as he explained, "Our parents have always been absent and I was practically the one who raised him. I'm the only one Rolo has, of course he would worry about me."

"I know, I said I was sorry," She whispered in agreement, but broke away from their eye contact, fearing it would reveal the irk she felt for the 'siblings'' stupid sham background.

Lelouch sighed again and grabbed her waist to tug her to him, "I don't know why you'd talk about my brother that way. This is something I won't tolerate again."

Kallen's mouth opened to disagree, but quickly shot the urge down. Forcing herself to relax in his arms, she murmured, "I said I was sorry… Let's not talk about Rolo anymore. I'll stay quiet for the night." She let her fingers graze the inside of his thigh – an effort to distract him.

Kallen waited in silence before Lelouch finally gave a chuckle, "You? I bet you won't." He kissed her then, gentle and forgiving.

* * *

Weeks after their disagreement, Kallen received a call from C.C. informing her of their updated plans for the upcoming heist. Kallen froze, stricken by a mess of emotions and thoughts. Zero would be coming back. It was what she had most anticipated for. Yet…

"Next week, on that day, then? So we're done stalling, huh?" She feigned a relieved sigh, one she was sure C.C. wouldn't buy.

"You sound upset, Kallen."

She was, and she was confused by it.

"Does it have something to do with you not being able to bed Zero any- "

"DON'T TEASE ME, C.C.!" Expecting the little jibe from the witch, she automatically snapped.

Kallen looked around her surroundings, realizing how loud her warning had been. Hushing herself, Kallen quickly brushed the subject off, "C.C., if the plan would truly pan out as you have described, um, I… wouldn't that be too unsafe for Lelouch?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, maybe there's an easier way. Maybe you can just come here while I invite him over. We can do it discreetly, no need for Knightmares, no need for the other Black Knights, no need of putting him in danger…" Kallen prayed that her suggestion didn't come off as the badly timed plea that it was.

"With Rolo keeping an eye on you and the activities around you, I doubt I can sneak in easily. What would happen if we get caught? We would be defenseless. There is no corner or route out your area that can't be easily covered by the Britannian force. It's too much of a risk."

"Like a heist isn't! C.C., I don't want to subject him to danger."

"Whatever we do, your beloved boyfriend would have to **go through danger**," the witch sharply pointed out, sounding impatient. Kallen understood; she was getting impatient with herself as well. Here she was, disagreeing to a plan they had worked on for a year just to make a silent request – if it was already time to rob _this _Lelouch of his peaceful life, she merely wanted to make the process as painless for him as possible.

Kallen sighed. It was silly to dwell in that desire, especially when she knew she would adhere to the set arrangements regardless of personal apprehensions. "I understand. I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Thank you. Kallen, knowing Zero, I bet he'd want to come back with a bang. The man always had a penchant for dramatics," C.C. tried to end their conversation with light humor. "We're finally setting things in motion, Kallen. Don't be compromised in your… _feelings._" The witch added in a stern, sisterly tone when she failed to reply.

It was then that Kallen heard the heavy rustle outside her door. She reached for her knife and crept toward the noise. Despite her panic, Kallen gave C.C. an unruffled, albeit abrupt, goodbye, "I won't." She put her phone in her pocket and stared at the door. Taking a deep breath, she pulled it open.

"Kallen, it's me!"

"Lelouch!"

And just like that – just at the mere sight of him – Kallen's chest swelled with the feelings she had promised C.C. she wouldn't get compromised in.

-00-

"Ugh, this cola is old."

"Really? I haven't noticed…"

"That's because you haven't touched any of your food, Kallen." Kallen saw Lelouch crumple the wrapper of his finished burger as he eyed her and her untouched food with concern. Not wanting to make the boy suspicious, her hand moved to grab the food in front of her. She immediately gave up on the effort.

"Oh, I'm just not hungry." It was true, and she blamed restlessness for it.

"Hm," Lelouch studied her, his brilliant eyes focusing on her face and neck, "Then at least drink something. I'll get you water," without waiting for her answer, Lelouch stood from his seat to get her a glass.

As Kallen sat on the table, she watched Lelouch move around her kitchen, grabbing and using her things as if he owned them with her. The idea of Lelouch being so accustomed to her apartment – to living with her – struck her as very intimate. It made her wonder when they started becoming so 'familiar' with each other. As the months had passed, she had let dates, kisses, cuddles, sex, and even petty lovers' quarrels to become occurrences so common that she indulged in each one without so much of an afterthought.

She wondered when she had approved of such. She remembered being reluctant to get close to him at first. After all, Lelouch was their leader; Lelouch was Zero. Lelouch was cunning. And she used to see traces of that identity everyday – she saw it in the devious brilliance that greeted her whenever he mused on something; she heard it in the way he addressed her when irritated, so articulate and commanding that she felt compelled to listen; she felt it in the way he touched her, possessive and incredibly confident despite his inexperience. She would think, that out of respect for the mask and suspicion for the man, she had ought to be more careful around him.

"Alright, drink up," suddenly, there was a glass being tilted to her mouth. Kallen blushed at the gesture, finding it unnecessary. Her silent disquietude, however, dried up her mouth and throat, and she sipped some to ease the sensation.

Lelouch smiled as he held the glass to her, charmed with her rare display of docility. Using his other hand to stroke her cheeks, he asked, "You seem out of it. Are you tired?"

When Kallen nodded, Lelouch put his palms on each of her elbows and gently raised her off her seat, "Then you should rest."

As Kallen followed him, she couldn't help but let out a desolate chuckle.

She was not sure if she had merely come to neglect the indications that reminded her of the man's identity – the indications that prompted her to take an impersonal stance – or the man had simply evolved to something more as she spent time with him, as she got to know him. Lelouch, without his memories, rose above the Zero she admired and deferred to; he rose above the man who had deceived her – Lelouch, without his memories, became a man that was gentle and sincere, a man that loved her; a man that was hers. And she had gotten herself carried away with it.

Perhaps that carelessness was influenced by her heightened sensitivity to love and loss. War had introduced her to the urgency of attachment, selflessness, and hope in love. Its image to her was that of her family – Naoto and her mother clinging to each other to find solace and comfort in the brink of explosions and destruction. Death had shown her the unbearable loneliness of loss, how convinced she had been that not even time would help heal the pain she felt at her brother's death, her mother's demise, and her friends' tragedies. Loss had prodded her to think of love and vulnerability unnecessary. Yet, Kallen is difficult to sway, and such tragedies had only made her care more – she felt more, she gave more; she was affected more. So when Lelouch had stopped being the man she chose to serve, and had begun to become the man she couldn't even deny to herself she loved…

Whether what she felt was induced by Geass or not, she had wanted to make that Lelouch stay.

The admission surprised Kallen. Yet, she took comfort in it, at peace that she had been honest with herself. She would have that, at least, because soon enough duty would overwhelm her and she would be forced to push her feelings aside.

She focused on the man laying her to bed. She smiled at him as she gripped on his shoulders, effectively tugging him to her. Lelouch gave an annoyed grunt when he lost his balance, but he welcomed her smile with a kiss.

Kallen kissed him back, hoping to ease her swelling emotions into it. She figured that just as long as Lelouch was alive, then it would be fine with her. Just as long as he told her the truth, then she would be his soldier again. Just as long as he continued to fight for Japan, then she would rejoice in his comeback. Zero would give courage to the Japanese once more, and she would forget her selfish wishes to rediscover her purpose in him and their cause.

Kallen held the boy hovering over her. Tomorrow, Lelouch would smile at her in waking; he would look as if he was laying himself for her to take and keep. Tomorrow, Kallen wouldn't let herself get carried away. She would resign herself to the fact that _her_ Lelouch – the one that was brilliant, yet unassuming; the one that was stern, yet loving – would soon be gone. She would prepare for the event when her Lelouch would be Zero.

* * *

Kallen's heart raced, disoriented. She remembered running and pulling Lelouch to safety, to C.C.'s whereabouts, as chaos ensued in the Tower. The hand that had clutched at his wrist clenched, feeling empty.

'_He was beside me not a second ago. Where is he?!'_

"Kallen!" Kallen froze, recognizing his voice. She looked around, trying to have her eyes adjust to the sudden darkness of her surroundings. Finally, she caught sight of him, he seemed to be struggling.

"Rolo! Wait! We can't leave her! I can't leave her!" He pulled back, his torso and other arm reaching out for her, "Kallen! Come with us, Kallen! Kallen!" His vulnerable state clenched at her heart. She attempted to follow them, observing how he desperately struggled to go to her, his yells laced with panic and care.

The image, embedded in Kallen's mind, made it difficult for Kallen to swallow the next time she saw him.

Standing regal in front of them, Lelouch spoke in a rich baritone that seemed to crawl under Kallen's skin.

"…For I am Zero. The man who destroys worlds, the man who creates them!"

As her companions cheered at the little speech, Kallen froze inside her Guren. Even in her Knightmare, Kallen felt tiny in front of the magnificent persona. She was thrilled, intimidated, and devastated – Zero was back. With his greatness, charisma, and impenetrable defenses, he was back. She wanted to serve him; she wanted to protect him.

Most of all, she wanted to talk to him.

~~00~~

"Kallen, I believe I told you to head to the 21st floor." Lelouch addressed her in a cool voice, one that held back any trace of affection.

She approached him, her defenses down, already beaten by him from months ago, "I will. But before I do anything else that you command me to, I want to know something." She stared at him, awed and distressed by the man before her.

His soft snort of scorn was her only answer. Kallen pretended not to hear them.

"Lelouch, you abandoned the Black Knights at the brink of battle; you lied to us. Now all I ask is –"

"You who have abandoned Zero back at Kaminejima island; **you who have lied to me for six months**, are now telling me this?"

Although she had expected and prepared for this antipathy, Lelouch's response unnerved Kallen. Dread curled at the bottom of her gut and spiraled its way up, threatening to burst out. Yet, she found herself unable to effectively defend her actions. "Don't turn this on me."

Lelouch kept his eyes on the screen, studying the colored arrows and dots as he answered her, "But I'm not turning this on you, Kallen. I am merely stating a fact."

Kallen took a deep breath, composing herself before she answered, "I did it to keep an eye on you, to keep you safe, to do what I was told." There was a time that Kallen had imagined the confrontation to pan out differently. She had imagined herself to be more wary and forceful – guarding herself from more lies as she extracted information from, what she had thought, a callous, elusive man. But now that they had been vulnerable to each other…

"I highly doubt sleeping and fooling around with your leader was necessary." He tore his eyes away from the screen to look at her, an infuriating smile gracing his face, "Tell me, Kallen. How did it feel building each other's trust again through a lie?"

Kallen didn't answer the question, "Lelouch, please just answer me. Did you use Geass on me? Twisting my heart to your will –"

"Was it not you who twisted my heart to your will?" His words cut her, and she could only wince in response, finally acknowledging the dull heartache that steadied in her chest. She realized that nothing – not even their numerous petty lovers' quarrels – prepared her for this Lelouch. The Lelouch she was used to would be stern, but gentle; he would not simper, taunt, or attack with a biting remark.

Then again, the Lelouch she was used to did not know of the scorn the one in front of her did.

"Let me ask you this, Kallen. Do you really love me? Or were you just itching to get Zero back?" He asked, his voice challenging, but it was a question she could answer readily.

"When I told you what I felt, I meant it," she admitted, her voice cracking. She quickly drew a breath to make it steady, "And if you could only tell me… if you used Geass on me or not…"

For a split second, Lelouch let go of his wry smile and blistering snide. His breath hitched, seemingly surprised by her immediate response. He stayed rigid for a while before slouching, forcibly doing so, as if he had just realized his receptiveness. He approached her slowly, "I didn't. Whether it was your loyalty to Zero or … feelings for me. It was your decision made by **your** heart and mind, influenced by nothing." His words – composed and disengaged – echoed inside Kallen's head.

At his answer, Kallen surrendered herself to relief, and at his detachment, she crumbled with dread. She let a sob out, heat rising up her cheeks as she cursed his natural aptitude for making her unhinged, "Then I love you. I love you so much," she suppressed another sob.

Lelouch clenched his hands and set his jaw straight, firmly planting himself to where he stood. In silence, they watched each other and Kallen could only breathe to calm herself as she watched his struggle.

Seeing her take a step closer to him, he said to her, "I was a lie." His scathing tone stopped her advance.

"What?"

"The man that you had grown…" He paused, finding a word to replace the one he couldn't utter, "_attached_ to is different from who I am, Kallen. I was a lie."

Her answer didn't come instantly, "No, your memories were. You were only without your defenses." She was not sure of what she was saying, but it was something that she had wanted to believe in.

"Don't be stubborn, Kallen."

"I'm not being stubborn!"

"The man you had feelings for was a **lie**, Kallen. The feelings you felt for him might as well be."

"What is the point of asking and taunting me about it then, if you're just going to deny what I feel?!" Kallen couldn't help but raise her voice, stung at how he overrode her affections, resentful of her uncertainty, "What about the feelings _that man_ held for me? What am I to you now that you are so over and done with with what you call this lie?"

"I –" Lelouch gave no reply other than that utterance, and once again, the two found themselves watching each other in silence.

Fortunately for Lelouch, his phone beeped. He quickly took the call, taking a few comforting steps away from her, "What's the matter?" He took the opportunity to take his gaze to something else. Kallen looked on as she pacified herself, taking air deeply and exhaling it slowly through her teeth, making her less mournful of his actions towards her. She tried to take an objective stance of their current affair.

Maybe Lelouch, Zero, was really not the man whom she loved.

'_Or at least not the man who would let me openly show my love for him,'_ she thought to herself as she shook her head, realizing that she couldn't be objective about him, at least not anymore.

Clearing her mind, albeit unsuccessfully, she looked at the screen in the room and locked her eyes on the countless blue arrows moving across it. Her eyes widened, _'And judging from what's happening around us, why would he waste the time?'_

Hearing Lelouch loudly clear his throat, she shook her head, stopping him from saying anything. "I only wanted to know if you used Geass on me or not," she swallowed as she dampened the inquiries and avowals she burned for, "So that I could properly and honestly tell you how I feel. If you're going to denounce it, make me doubt it… then at least let me serve you like I always had, Zero."

"Kallen, I…"

She decided to spare him of the current trouble, _'Not now,'_ she thought. It pained her to think of her emotions and concerns as trivialities, but she pressed herself to think it necessary. She surveyed the legends on the screen, "They're coming in from above too, at this rate…"

Lelouch looked at the screen as well; he took his time to speak, "Right," came a strained reply, "Governor Calares should be in command now. Escaping would be difficult."

Kallen looked at him, alarmed.

"That's why I win." He assured her, his resolve providing enough encouragement for her to believe him.

She decided she would just latch on to that faith for now, "Tell me what to do."

~~00~~

When Kallen went out of the Intelligence Agency's room, she found Kosetsu Urabe standing at the door, his neck straining to get a glimpse inside the room.

"Is Zero inside?" He inquired as Kallen clicked the door shut.

When she nodded, he straightened his back and pursed his lips, "Britannia has brought reinforcements, does he have a plan?"

"Yes."

"Did he tell you about it?"

"No, but I know that he's expecting us to be in our Knightmares and stand at his guard."

"That's all he told you? You spent a long time in that room, I expected a more detailed plan."

She decided to ignore the man's observation, "He has a plan, I just don't have access to all of it." She frowned, "He'll be coming out soon."

Urabe shrugged, and without another word, he walked to where they left their Knightmares. Kallen followed him in silence.

As they climbed inside each mecha's cockpits, Urabe shot her a hearty glance. Once inside, his voice reached her Guren in a private channel, "I guess all we can do is to trust him."

Lelouch's words disrupted Kallen from answering,"Our enemy believes he has obtained victory now." A mechanical sound told Kallen that he was getting in his Shinkiro, "All conditions are being cleared one at a time."

From another channel, Kallen heard Urabe's soft chuckle of elation. She listened more closely, and when she heard nothing but Urabe's soft breathing, she talked to her comrade, "Zero's probably talking to the others, we should get moving." With that, both of them powered their Knightmares to move.

"Kallen, wait. Look at your screen."

When Kallen did, she saw the legend 'LOST' spread throughout the screen, eating the red arrows that once indicated her comrades' positions. She quickly turned all of her communication channels on.

"What's going on?" She heard Urabe's distressed voice.

Another distressed voice answered, sounding breathless, "Captain, an enemy Knightmare! B2, P6 and… I'll reach Zero."

"This is R5," both of them heard the voice contact Lelouch, his voice desperate, "R1 is down!" There was a metallic screech, and Kallen could see another 'LOST' legend appear on the screen.

Sensing the crisis, Urabe's Knightmare sped up to where Lelouch was. He gasped, "Kallen, at the rate the enemy's going –"

Kallen, who was staring intently at the multiplying legend, gasped as well. She followed Urabe's pace, "It's coming towards Zero!"

Dashing towards Zero, Kallen's drumming heart drowned out the screeching noises of their Knightmares. They slid and halted, standing abreast to shield their leader.

It was Urabe who spoke to him, "Zero, at least you should get out of here. We were a diversion, a sacrificial pawn in the plan to begin with. Then…"

"That's wrong. You're wrong, Urabe," came a formal yet soothing reply, "The concept of 'cutting off' is not enough to defeat Britannia."

As Lelouch gave solace to her comrade, Kallen's heart fluttered, remembering how Zero boost the morale of the Japanese, intuitively knowing the kindness hidden deep inside the gesture. She knew Urabe sensed the same affect as well. Inside his Gekka, the captain ordered his men, ensuring Zero's safety with more vigor, intently listening to the battle going on inside the adjacent room.

"Wait, it disappeared!" The Black Knight in the other room claimed, a little too late to call for help. Kallen swore as she heard the man's gurgling scream.

Lelouch broke away from his calm demeanor, "What? What do you mean it disappeared?!" Kallen couldn't help but inch closer to him as she heard the unsteadiness of his voice.

As vigilant as she was, she surveyed the corners of the room as Lelouch made an apprehensive call to his accomplice, "C.C., are you not done with your floor yet?!"

The answer came publicly, reaching all their channels, "What are you getting so nervous for? You have Kallen and Urabe with you. Kallen, for one, would die before letting harm get to you." C.C.'s disengaged tone seemed more apparent amidst everyone's panicked voices, but Kallen could almost see the witch winking at her. It irritated her, finding the slight nod terribly ill-timed, but Kallen – like Lelouch – remained still in deafening silence.

She was thankful that Urabe opened a private channel to her, distracting her, "Is this loyalty true, Kozuki? Will you really risk your life once our enemy reaches us?" He asked, oblivious to what Zero's accomplice had just slyly implied.

As if on cue, a Knightmare crashed into their location, not a scratch on it despite the numerous battles it had gone through with their teammates. The Knightmare was a mass production prototype, and Kallen recognized the design from Lancelot. She shivered; having come face to face with Suzaku's Knightmare countless of times, Kallen was surprised to find a knockoff of it menacing.

"Kozuki?"

Kallen exhaled loudly, the enemy's presence affirming what she thought her answer to Urabe's question was. The truth drummed inside her head, louder than the death that loomed over them, sweeter than the hope Zero brought despite it, "Yes, Urabe. I will die for him."

"Then I shall die for him too. I had given up on dreams of freedom before he came back," Urabe answered solemnly, "You have succeeded in bringing him back, Kallen. Let us do everything to make him stay."

With silent understanding, the two began to attack the enemy, moving in collaboration to destroy it. The effort ended in futility and, with less than a minute, their Knightmares had been damaged and the enemy was already nowhere to be seen.

"It really disappeared!" Kallen looked around in panic and prepared to jump in front of the enemy, as she saw it speeding up to where Lelouch was.

Urabe beat her to it.

"Urabe!" Both Kallen and Lelouch called out.

The man gave a struggled answer, "Zero, I don't care that your true identity is that of a student. You said 'cutting off is not enough', and I believe there was not a sliver of falsehood in your words. Kozuki!" He shouted.

"Yes!" She fired back, watching as he struggled to block and fight off the enemy. She saw his Gekka raise its weapon.

The Gekka made an atypical tilt, which Kallen interpreted as an address to her. Urabe spoke again, "I entrust Zero to your hands, you who have done everything to protect him. He's the only hope we have and hope is what our people need." With that, he gave a stab to his Knightmare's midsection, skewering both himself and the enemy.

Kallen watched in horror as her comrade exploded, wrecked and gratified by his sacrifice. She knew the high possibility of the same thing happening to her, happening to Lelouch. And as the smoke from the explosion cleared out to reveal their unscathed enemy, Kallen realized that the latter was something she could not live with.

She instinctively jumped in front of Lelouch's Shinkiro. _'If only there were others inside, we could've protected Lelouch properly,_' She thought to herself. With only her Guren left to shield Lelouch, the man became an easier target. As she took the usual accountability to keep him safe, Kallen felt as if the room grow tenfold due to the enemy's threat.

Lelouch made a strangled sound; the kind that seemed to hurt the throat, "W-wait!" Kallen heard him. His tone was not something Zero or this striking Lelouch used, but Kallen was familiar with it. An image of the man she had spent the previous months with flashed through her mind, and her heart raced, recognizing him. She faced the Knightmare and narrowed her eyes, remembering Urabe's words. She would protect Zero, she would protect Lelouch, partly due to her duty – to what she felt she owed to the morale of her people, but mostly because her heart pummeled at her, telling her that she simply wanted to.

"I must make up my mind as well," she told Lelouch as she prepared for the worst, "I greatly admired Zero as our leader, I cared so much for Lelouch as my friend, I loved you as my other. I don't want to be confused that those affections are overlapping, because they should be. For Zero's sake, for _your _sake, I will gladly give my life."

"Kallen! I – I, you can't. I-"

"There is no need for such operatic exchanges, the preparations are complete."

Kallen was only about to ask the witch that had been listening in, but was hindered by a sudden orchestra of explosions and a blurry of screaming commands – celebratory fireworks to signal Zero's entrance. The next thing she knew, Zero was already delivering his speech.

"To all Japanese, I have returned!"

Kallen stayed in silence as she listened to the man on the radio; she tuned into his grandeur, his intelligence, his audacity…

"What a magnificent man," she mused, dazzled in perplexity.

**- insert page break – **

"Lelouch?"

For four days straight, Kallen woke up disoriented, half-expecting to be inside her apartment, with Lelouch sleeping next to her. Even with Ohgi and the captured Black Knights saved, Kallen was ill at ease, and she blamed it on Lelouch's absence – their lack of communication. She did not force the subject of their relationship that he had left on air, but she wanted him to talk to her, to tell her of his plans, to tell her that he would be fine. Having pledged her loyalty and devotion to him back at Babel Tower, she expected that the man would, at least, trust her enough to include her in his plans.

"We have finally been reunited with Lelouch, even for a short while. Why do you still wake up looking for him?"

Kallen rolled her eyes and faced the witch beside her. "Don't you have your own room, C.C.?"

"It makes me wonder how many nights he spent in your apartment. Were you sleeping together every night?" Kallen blushed as C.C. ran on with her inquiries. She remained silent, knowing that nothing would stop the woman beside her from asking unnecessary questions, from doing what she pleased. She regretted having let C.C. share a bed with her on the days they were searching for Lelouch; the moment she found Kallen's presence during sleep warm and comforting, almost nothing had stopped the witch from sliding in next to her at night.

"You were much more interesting when you spoke your mind."

"What do you want me to say, C.C.? Whenever I say something, you just make a joke of it. You and Lelouch are the same…"

"Lelouch again?" C.C. quipped.

Kallen huffed, "Yes, Lelouch again. We are at war and he is at the center of it. Of course, I'll be reminded of him once in a while."

"Hmmm. Nice excuse." C.C. smirked, "Are you that proud to admit that you miss him? He's here now, why don't you tell him? It'll spare you your fidgeting."

"Don't push me to do such things. You are not my matchmaker."

"I know, why would I waste my time on such a lost cause. You amuse me, that's all."

Kallen sighed as she mulled over C.C.'s teasing. She wondered how many times the witch had been assaulted or killed by a supposed companion in her lifetime, being the pathological pest the woman was. Even so, Kallen knew C.C. was too experienced, too wise, to be truly troublesome. She decided to appeal to that thought, "I can't just force him to talk about it, C.C.. I will stay still until he tells me that he is ready."

C.C. giggled, playfully sliding a slim arm around Kallen's waist, "I understand. But you mortals are not so good with words. I don't think you really hear each other. I told Lelouch the same thing, I've been talking to him since he came back."

Kallen tensed, brooding over the witch's words.

As if taking pity on the girl, C.C. immediately strayed away from the bothersome subject, "…So Rolo might as well be on our side now."

"I'm surprised by it. Does Geass have something to do with it?"

"Lelouch said it wasn't necessary."

"What do you think he did?"

"I don't know. Even my centuries-old mind is too simple to follow and predict his." C.C. drawled and sighed, making Kallen laugh.

The women stayed quiet for a while, before being bombarded by a sudden swish to Kallen's door. Lelouch came into view, "We need to tal-" his smooth entrance was halted and Lelouch stood across them, looking at them with an eyebrow that was cocked incredulously.

"You girls have gone close."

"Jealous?" Came C.C.'s nonchalance as she and Kallen sat up, but as if stricken with empathy, she did not continue on with her harries. Needing no reprimands, she crawled out of the bed and dragged her feet across the room. With a smirk and a pat to his cheek, the witch went outside and was soon out of their sight, leaving Kallen and Lelouch staring at each other.

It was Kallen that spoke first, "Lelouch, what are you doing here?"

"I –" Lelouch cleared his throat, "I wanted to thank you for your efforts in protecting me back at Babel. I would have thanked you sooner, but circumstances pushed us apart and made it more difficult."

"Oh," Kallen settled her eyes on him, warily watching as he took several steps near her, "It was my duty, you're welcome."

There was a pregnant pause, and Kallen had thought Lelouch would leave her room in discomfiture. Lelouch, however, stayed, taking a deep breath as he continued to speak to her, "What's it like being a soldier again? Spending six months as a civilian, I'm sure you had to relearn and reacquaint yourself with the lifestyle." He bent and crawled towards her. Kallen blushed at the sight of him on all fours; it was a bolder version of what he used to do back in her apartment.

"It's probably nothing compared to what you have to reacquaint yourself with." He had no answer for that, and changed the subject.

"Rolo might as well be an associate now." He was so close to her right now.

Kallen swallowed loudly before answering, "C.C. told me. I'm surprised."

"Do you wish to know how I achieved that?" It was a rhetorical question as he continued without her assent, "It started with me saving him from an attack. I told him that I did so because he was my brother, and even if my memories were implanted, the time I spent with him wasn't a lie," his hand moved to touch her leg, but he quickly drew it back, "If I remember correctly, you were trying to evoke the same message to me back in Babel Tower."

"Y-yes."

Lelouch hummed, gathering enough courage and will to trail his fingertips over her knees. "I was lying to Rolo when I told him that. The truth is that I'm using him to get to Nunnally, to make things easier for me. How do I know that you're not doing the same? That you did not merely want to use me to revive The Black Knights?" Kallen thought she saw a glimpse of fear in his eyes when he spoke, but strands of his black hair had immediately covered them, making Kallen second-guess herself.

Kallen also couldn't help but scoff at his questions, "I am not like you, Lelouch. I am just a simple woman. Taking advantage of people's emotions does not occur with me."

Her answer seemed to relax Lelouch, "You're too honest," he gave a low chuckle, his hands now taking their liberty to roam across her thighs, "I am a ruthless man, taking advantage of people, causing the death of thousands. How can you even stand me, Kallen?"

…

"Because I love you."

"It took you a while to answer."

"I wanted to make sure." Kallen melted into his warm hands as they slid to her hips, his thumbs drawing circles at her pelvic bone, "Even if I can't say that I fully understand you, that I know you inside-out, I do."

Lelouch kissed her then, bold and purposeful, closing their distance with a searing caress as his hands began to inch her shorts and underwear downwards, "I will never be able to fully reveal myself to you, nor will your feelings be my top priority." He said breathily, desire growing in his eyes as he pulled and tugged at the stubborn button of his pants.

"Okay." Kallen licked her lips as she helped him, kicking her own bottoms as she tugged his pants down. Lelouch moaned lowly, and with a burning hand, he guided Kallen's to where he wanted it to be, at what pace he wanted it to move. Kallen concentrated on his ragged breathing as she felt him grow on her palm. Feeling her temperature rise up, she opened her legs, and Lelouch immediately took the invitation, crawling between them as he engulfed her in an embrace. He locked his lips on her jaw and neck, kissing them wetly and sloppily, just as how she liked it. She moaned loudly, pressing his hand.

Lelouch moved, giving into her silent request. His fingers grazed and teased her nub as he palmed her naked flesh. He watched it, "There is a chance that people will catch on to what happened, and they're going to start saying that you're only getting ahead of this organization because of what lays between your legs."

Kallen bit her lip, quivering as electrifying pleasure raked from her thighs inwards. She gave another moan before she answered, "I think I have proven myself to those people way before you have taken an interest in it."

"But I have taken interest in it ever since." He answered in an honest deadpan, unaware of the effect it had on the girl beneath him.

Kallen giggled, amused and elated. She moved closer to him, gently raising her hips to meet his fingers. "You're silly, who would've guessed that Zero is a silly boy." She whispered, her lips snug against his neck.

"You seem happy with what I said." Lelouch tried to suppress a purr.

"Mmm," Kallen sighed again, "It gives me an assurance that you're mine. One way or another."

"But… I cannot be yours, Kallen. Our battles and my other… 'motives' have already consumed me."

"Mmmm," was Kallen's answer, getting tired of his uncertain speech. She looked at him with honest, blazing blue eyes, certain what they would reveal to him – that she loved him and wanted to protect him. Grabbing both of his hands, Kallen placed a heated kiss on each of his palm, and then let him place them under her tank top. Lelouch petted the plump flesh there, before sliding his fingers downwards and gripping at her flanks as he positioned himself; in one push, he entered her, gratifying her with slick shoves to her core.

Lelouch groaned, gathering Kallen to his chest as he throbbed inside her clenching sheath, "Why do you still love me after hearing all I said?"

"Mmmm."

"Why are you so stubborn?" His hips froze as he wondered aloud.

She bucked into his hips, finding it so far away from her, "Because deep down your angst-ridden words, you're really laying claim on me." She whimpered.

"My overconfidence and dryness may have rubbed off on you."

"Oh baby, just move."

Lelouch laughed at her exasperation, "I missed you." Lelouch finally admitted, pressing her to the mattress with his weight and rocked in a rhythm that suffocated and overwhelmed her. Kallen gasped and cooed, the man's command of her awed her, aroused her. Looking at him with unchaste longing, Kallen trailed her nails from his back down to the inside of his thighs, lightly scraping the sensitive skin there.

"God," he yelped, his thighs and groin jolting. By instinct, he closed the distance between their lips and buried himself inside her. Kallen sang at the pressure and locked his body with her arms and legs.

"Hmmmmmm," she hummed happily, her calves rubbing at the sweaty skin of his back and rear as he jerked his seed into her. No matter how different Lelouch told her he was now, the man still had the same weaknesses in bed. The idea eased Kallen's nerves; that one detail further familiarizing her with the man.

"I love you," she kissed him and repeated, "I love you."

Lelouch answered her declaration this time, "I love you too, Kallen."

As the pair's lips met again, Kallen knew she would have no problems loving Lelouch this way – loving him as a whole.

* * *

A/N:

1) I plead guilty to adding hints of CC x Kallen . I plead guilty to making Lelouch a bit insecure. Just a little bit.

2) I felt bad for Kallen at the beginning of R2 as she was faced with two personas (Lelouch, her classmate + Zero, her leader) that she struggled to marry. I decided to borrow that aspect for this chapter, but now she has three personas to come to terms with. Yay, confusion.

3) I have to admit, I was at a terrible loss with this chapter because Kallen is really hard to write. I admire writers who can write Kallen well (ryder77, YamiPaladinofChaos, Thunderscourge, Tidoo (if you can understand French), etc.***) because she's difficult to portray. She's very passionate and raw, but is selfless and steadfast in her patriotism. She's a strong character, but becomes very vulnerable when it comes to Lelouch. Though it sets for a great internal conflict, there's too much going on inside her and next thing you know, she's babbling all over the place. Those are also the reasons why Kallen is my favorite character. As a woman, I find her emotionality extremely relatable.

*** - If you haven't read these authors, which I doubt as they must be one of every KaLulu fan's favorites, please drop by their profiles and give their stories a read.

4) The next story would be called 'Story No. 5: The One With All The Baby Talk'. It will be a companion piece of the bonus material right after this note. Scroll down and read, please.

* * *

**BONUS MATERIAL:**

Lelouch looked at the bloodied, mangled mess that was Kallen's body and instantly knew that the girl wouldn't last long.

Kallen laid on the cracked floor, her chest erratically jerking in pained attempts to breathe, every second she spent alive carrying the agony of the dozen bullet holes that punctured her body. Yet, she smiled at him, her lips tugging at an angle so heavenly light and sweet. With eyes that now could barely see, she tilted her head to focus on him.

Lelouch wanted to wipe the smile off her face because it caused a bloody bedlam in his heart. Did she suppose it was a joy that she had saved him again?! That she had finally laid her life for him?! Lelouch wanted to scream, Lelouch wanted to rage, Lelouch wanted to burst into hysterical tears.

Most of all, Lelouch wanted to hold her.

So he grabbed her face and pressed his forehead against hers. He ignored the blood that soaked his palms and told her in breathy, broken whispers, "Thank you," he watched the light in her eyes grow dull and he prayed, he prayed, he prayed, that she would still hear what he was about to say, "Thank you and I promise you that in our next life, I will give back everything I owe you. I will spend my life loving you. I will marry you. I will raise our children with you, no matter how many you want…" Lelouch found himself unable to finish his sentence as he felt his breath leave his chest; and as he tried to breathe it back in, it just quickly left again in tiny, silent sobs. He bit his lip and stared at the wall across him as he blinked back the prickling heat behind his eyes.

"… Ive… F-f… ive." Looking down, Lelouch saw her lips stretch to a wide grin. A smile so eerily empty as it failed to reach her eyes that were now blind. Kallen did not say anything anymore, sidetracked by her futile attempts to catch her breath.

"Five?" Lelouch questioned, forcing his mind – so blurred with remorse – to think, "Five children?"

Now without the capability to speak, Kallen jerked her head 'yes'. The effort looked painful, and Lelouch couldn't help but let a lone tear escape, realizing that the action had taken more life out of her.

Lelouch took a deep breath as he decided to give the dying woman, whom he loved, her peace. Mustering all his strength to keep himself from breaking down, he pressed their noses together and wheezed, "Five it is."

And with one final kiss, they said goodbye.

* * *

I'd like to thank you again for reading. Please tell me your thoughts,

Maria C.


	5. Story No 5: TOW With All The Baby Talk

**A/N:** Hello! I told my reviewers I would update on September 28th, but for some reason, the site didn't allow me to log in or upload new chapters for a time. Anyhoo, the chapter is somewhat connected to my bonus material in Chapter 4. That said, I assure you that this chapter won't be sad. Thank you again for the lovely reviews [shao, Guest, Criticanon, Way of the Sheikah, Lone Triarii, Lost Guy, falconrukichi, UnoLamperouge, One Warrior 86, Dragonjek, ebraven].

**Shao** – I am very flattered that this is your favorite fic. I hope you could send me your email, so that I may email you the remaining chapters after chapter 6. :)

**Guest and ebraven** – Here I am, continuing this series of oneshots. I'm sorry for making both of you wait, but I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. For Guest, who seems to like CluClu, this chapter is C.C.-centric. The pairing is still Kalulu, however.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass.

**Story No. 5: The** **One With All The Baby Talk** [Warning: None. Yay, good clean fun]

**[EDITED 11/01/12 - **I missed a couple of mistakes when I last proofread. Hee.**]**

* * *

C.C. had often wondered why she took up medicine – why she had went through the schoolwork, the degree, the practice, and the beleaguering of 'mentors' who were hundreds of years younger than her. Oftentimes, she had to change schools, relocating to another city or country without anything other than a bottle of hair dye and a pack of colored contact lenses, just so to avoid raising suspicions on her perpetual youth. It took vexatious effort, more so for a very old and very tired woman who just really wanted to live it easy.

The challenge, however, inspirited her heart, and for a woman whom a calling other than death had been a long dead concept, the stimulation was prompting of an answer. '_Why?'_ She often asked herself. _'Because other than being very old and very tired, I am also very bored.'_ Was her answer to her own question. It was so practical, so commonsensical, but she had always been convinced of the truth behind it.

That was until she met Louis and Calliana Strunk.

The first time she met the two, Louis had been sitting nervously in the hospital lounge, holding the hand of an equally nervous-looking Calliana. She found that the sound of gurneys, the creepily sterile scent of medicine and bleach, the bare blue walls, and metal railings of the waiting chairs had provided a remarkably comfortless backdrop to his agenda: to confirm with a doctor what a stick that showed two blue lines indicated. During then, C.C. had often found herself bringing her clipboard up to her face, pretending to read something from her empty notes (_because who would need notes on this particular case?_) to cover amused smiles and giggles.

"Well, the stick is right, Louis. She's pregnant."

The two mirrored each other's faces – innocent, wide-eyed, strangely both devastated and elated. It was priceless. It was then that C.C. was informed that the two had only graduated from college.

Louis placed his palm on Calliana's stomach, running his hands around its still-flat surface as if looking for something, perhaps a bump. With knotted eyebrows, he pursed and licked his lips, and then sighed, "Well," he started, looking up at Calliana's red locks as he kissed her shoulder, "Looks like you're getting what you want, Calli." He chuckled, his hand stroking the apparent worry away from her face.

After what seemed like a silent moment of confusion, Calliana let out a happy sob and wrapped her arms around him ecstatically, "Oh baby," she threw herself unto his lap and lathered his face and throat with wet kisses, " I'm so happy, _you_ make me so happy. You're gonna get so _lucky_, so lucky, baby."

They left with Calliana beaming, and C.C. laughing.

-00-

C.C. was, again, laughing when Calliana came wobbling back to her, nine months pregnant, and in labor. She came with friends – Mirma, a wave of gold, blue eyes that only held mischief, and a preconceived notion that teasing and calling a pregnant woman 'heifer' would bring comfort. Accompanying the blonde was Roy – Mirma's husband, C.C. learned – a _boy_ with such a particular hair color and grin, who had goodheartedly-but-annoyingly wanted to record everything.

"Just in case Louis won't come in time. Say 'hi, Louis'!" Mirma grinned, waving at the camera as she stroked her friend's belly.

Calliana, who had been in pain and was in rage, growled, "Fuck you, Louis! Where are you?!" As expected, she was the type who took to saying (_in this case, screaming) _unintelligible platitudes.

Concern came amidst C.C.'s amusement, and she volunteered to settle the tempestuous woman's friends back to the waiting room. As she opened the swinging door to gently herd and shoo the two away, she saw Louis coming, caught in a strange pace between walking and running. He passed the nurses, doctors, and wheelchairs, seemingly rattled, dazed, and as Calliana's screams welcomed him, slightly afraid of his screaming redhead. But Louis was not the type who succumbed to conflict, C.C. guessed when he stepped back, his eyes and jaw set straight as he silently, decidedly nodded to himself.

She handed him his gloves as she broke the silence between them, deciding to encourage him further, "All you have to do is to be there. Help her stay focused and relaxed."

Louis grunted and proceeded to wear the gloves, pulling them snug against his hands, "I know. That's easier said than done, she's irked that I still chose to go to my night job." He did so to pay the bills, he informed. C.C. forgot to listen, distracted by a glimmer of gold on his finger – a wedding ring.

Looking up at the man, she smiled, _'Good boy.'_

-0-

A few hours later – after a tide of chaos, screams, and slurs – a child with the same fire as his mother's was born. C.C. watched as Louis controlled the urge to weep at the sound of his child's wailing. C.C. watched as Louis indulged his wife when she had wanted to name their baby boy 'Nate Strunk'. C.C. watched as Louis held Calliana, stroking her hair as she passed out from exhaustion.

C.C. was a mere spectator to the rush of celebration, but she acknowledged it as life's little gift to her. With tears of joy, she wept.

* * *

When the couple sought after her again, C.C. was surprised. After three years, she had thought that she would never see them again, that the little glimpse on their lives was already all of her consolation. Yet, there they were, expecting another child to follow the spunky brunette clinging to their knees, and it was her they wanted to assist the birth.

"Nate, this is Doctor Czarinna. She helped your mom give birth to you and she'll help her with your brother's birth as well," Louis stooped to carry the toddler in his arms. Nate blinked, not fully understanding what his father meant. He tilted his tiny head and scratched at the long brown strands that reached his shoulder.

Grinning, Louis ruffled his kid's hair. He looked regal, accomplished… at ease. C.C. was unaccustomed to the untroubled exuberance (_no, not from '_him'), but she giggled, finding it charming.

Finally, Louis addressed her directly, "Doctor Czarinna, you haven't aged a day." It was meant to be a compliment, but C.C. recognized the observation, _that sharp observation_, that could only come from him. Her breath hitched with worry as his brilliant amethyst eyes bore through her. Her heart raced when Calliana, who had just caught on to the remark, did the same with her sapphire ones. C.C. feigned embarrassment at the compliment and sudden examination. She changed the subject, opting to calculate and estimate the child's week of birth.

Because as soon as the week came, as soon as little Zachary was born, she threw her belongings, bought another set of hair dye, fashioned a fake nose, and left for another country. It sunk her spirits to flee, but one observation would lead to another, and another, _and another_, and she could not take that risk.

-0-

Yet, life and fate continued to bemuse her: Two years later, Calliana barged into her clinic, seeking a obstetrician as a replacement for an old one she had been oblivious was in front of her. C.C. sat with her back stiff, alert but full of mirth.

"We came from Pendragon," was Calliana's offhanded introduction, "My husband has to work as a consultant for his sister's NGO based here, so we relocated."

The 'new' doctor cleared her throat, making sure she spoke in a falsetto and a fake accent that the redhead wouldn't recognize, "At your state?"

"Oh, this is nothing. This is already my third pregnancy, and they're usually a breeze for me."

C.C. begged to differ, clearly remembering the girl swearing like a truck driver on the past two pregnancies. Sadly, she had to be careful in maintaining her cover, and she merely kept up with the small talk. "You look really good for someone who's about to have three children. Figure's good."

As C.C. expected, Calliana blushed at the compliment, awkwardly breaking eye contact as she bashfully rubbed the back of her neck, "Oh. I used to work out a lot. I'm a knightmare pilot. Well, was… before the kids came along."

"You don't pilot anymore?"

"I do, but only for recreation," Calliana sighed before smiling, "Both of my sons, Nate and Zach, have taken my interest in it, they're too young to learn how to pilot, but I immerse them with different toys and models," she laughed to herself, and C.C. couldn't help but smile at how carefree, how free of burden, the girl talked.

'_So this is what she would be like, if war hadn't corrupted her life._'

Taking the doctor's smile as a sign of encouragement, Calliana continued to speak, "My husband tells me that he'd buy me my own knightmare so me and the kids can pilot whenever we want to. It's total BS, but that man is just so brilliant and ambitious _and_ capable, I can't help but believe him." She grinned.

C.C. admired the proud glow she exuded when she gushed about her husband, how she could smell the familiar scent of Louis' cologne on her clothes.

Some things never change.

"I'm sure he'll give you what you want," C.C. knew, she just knew, that he would, "…So, your last check-up says you're having twins?"

-00-

The couple checked into the hospital early when Calliana was ready to give birth once more, prompting C.C. to go to the hospital two hours earlier than her usual time. She didn't mind; she looked forward to checking in on the two. During then, Louis had brought his folders – his work – with him. Groaning, he flipped the pages of the reports with one hand, while the other stroked his wife's stomach. Calliana sat still, her calm betrayed by a small pout to her lips and her eyes' repeated darting to Louis' folders.

Finally, Calliana gave in, "Lou, if you're going to insist on doing work here, why don't you just go to the office?"

Louis let out a goading snort, "And have you scream my ear off for it later? I've been through that once and I don't want to incur that again," he grinned, leaning closer to kiss the swell of her. Appearing as if blithe to her growing restlessness, he continued to tease her, "Unless you don't want me to be here for –"

"Oh, Lou. Shut it."

C.C., who had been present the entire time, sighed. A lifetime and almost seven years of marriage had ought to have them swallow their petty quarrels, but it didn't. She preferred to see them this way, though, she decided when she heard Louis' lilting laugh. It was lighter; it was better.

Louis eventually put his folders away, anyway, giving Calliana his undivided attention when she delivered their children. The process was long and grating, and it left the couple too exhausted to remember what they had wanted to name the pair.

C.C. looked at the tots – a girl and a boy, both energies eager and hungry for love. She had felt this before, and she was probably right in guessing who they were, "What do you think of Shirley and Gino?"

The two grinned at the names, their smiles were weary, but buoyant nonetheless.

'_I guess you'll be loved back this time,'_ she held the recently named infants.

* * *

Some time later, the two invited C.C. to a barbecue at their home. She had been hesitant at first, not being able to remember the last time she had attended something social, something so intimate. _'But it's not like you're meeting 'new' people,_' she suddenly thought to herself when she set herself to decline the couple's offer, _'Besides, you should know how insistent that redhead could get._'

Eventually, she accepted the kind invitation, out of curiosity. Out of longing.

The couple's home consisted of a two-story house and a grand yard. C.C. inspected it as she trod along the cobblestone path leading to the house's door. Before her was a relatively large house, modestly standing with neatly painted concrete walls and open double-glazed windows. With two adults and four children, however, C.C. guessed that the house would often be packed and noisy.

"I guess they're making up for the years they've lived lonely," C.C. whispered to herself as she rang the doorbell.

With a child in her arms, and another behind her, Calliana opened the door. C.C. was immediately welcomed by barraging noises – squeals, laughter, and bickering – of children, and the heavy smell of cooked meat. Calliana looked at home with it.

"Doctor Renee, come in," she opened the door further for C.C., "Let me introduce you to the kids –"

"Hi, I'm Nate." The young brunette behind Calliana suddenly piped in, giving an assertive, yet polite, nod. C.C. nodded at the child, noting how similar his features were to his mother.

"This is our eldest," Calliana smiled as she tenderly stroked his hair. She, then, turned to show C.C. a toothy blonde that had been incessantly clinging to her, "And you've met Gino," she rubbed his back and held the child tighter. With a grin, she stepped back, letting C.C. walk further in.

Except for a few scattered knightmare toy models on the floor, the house was relatively clean – a wall of shelves that organized hardbound books and files, wooden picture frames on end tables, a game console attached to a flat screen TV, and a large, framed wedding picture hanging on the wall. The last piece caught her attention.

"The house is a bit old-fashioned, Louis decorated it, honestly. He has a thing for decorations from the early 2000's, hence the books and the frames." Calliana supplied, as she walked around the house, turning to her eldest as she did so, "Go tell your dad that everyone's here, baby."

As Nate sprinted outside, Calliana turned to C.C. again, "Everyone's at the backyard, I'll lead you there."

C.C. nodded and followed the redhead, but her eyes kept their focus on the wedding picture. Judging from the background of it, the simple wardrobe they had on, and the fact that she knew they married right after college, C.C. guessed that Louis and Calliana had a shotgun wedding.

But it was the damnedest _happiest _picture she had ever seen.

-0-

Seeing Louis in an apron, working to prepare a feast for hungry mouths, left C.C. overcome with acute nostalgia. '_And Mirma and Roy are visiting?'_ She observed as she saw the other couple playing with Nate from afar, the two boisterously laughing together. She took a deep breath as she approached Louis; it seemed like the only details differentiating _this_ scenario was the little ginger, that was Shirley, he was holding, and the brunette, which C.C. assumed was Zach, helping him cook.

"I'm glad you came," Louis beamed once he saw her walk closer.

"I'm glad I came too." She answered, being honest. She just saw how the separation that marked these people had diminished, and she felt that the gap on her end had been closing as well.

Being the first time that she had interacted with him outside of the hospital, under normal circumstances, C.C. searched his face.

As she had now been used to, she could decipher nothing else on his face but contentment.

She resigned herself to the finding. It really was not what she hoped to see, but she could very well be happy with it.

* * *

Since their little barbecue, C.C. had taken the risk to form an acquaintanceship with Louis and Calliana, and slowly learned more about the two. She had learned that Calliana was a freelance show pilot, and the Louis was a business executive. She learned that Calliana had a slight bias for her eldest son, Nate, while Louis maintained a fair stance. Nate and Gino were momma's boys, while Zach and Shirley took more liking to their father. Louis was fascinated by history and politics, and Calliana with technology. Louis liked the color red. Calliana secretly liked pink. Calliana was pregnant again. They were very mundane details, but she immersed herself in it. This was who they were now, and she was fine with it.

-00-

Then came the day, the strange day, that, out of nowhere during Calliana's next pregnancy and labor, Louis came in and looked at her in the eye.

C.C. couldn't do anything else but look back, eyes wide with surprise, "Y-you." It was a strange occurrence, one C.C. learned not to expect, or even dream about, to once again see the flash of brilliance and cunning in that face of his, or to see his lips pursed, in his usual pensive pout. It was a strange occurrence that C.C. was able to face her accomplice again.

Yet, their reunion was short and only consisted of looks of recognition. Calliana was already giving birth and it was a more pressing moment to attend to. Still, C.C., who was still recovering from shock, managed to squeeze a question in as they both rushed to where the redhead was, "How long have you been… you?"

"Just this morning."

It was strange, seeing the life and mind of a man she had extensively known spring back in those amethyst eyes of his. "Do you remember everything?"

"No. Just my old memories."

"I see. Do you know what to do?" She said as she handed him a pair of gloves.

"No." He admitted, letting his feigned composure slide as he slid the gloves to his hands, "My obliviousness annoyed her all day. She thinks I'm playing a trick on her."

"Just like the rest of her pregnancies."

"This is strange."

"This is nothing compared to everything you went through before."

"I know. But it's still strange, witch."

C.C. giggled at the old familiarity and amity coming from him, "But waking up married to her isn't so bad now, is it?" She gave him a knowing smile and took his silence as a 'yes'. With a reassuring glance, one she was used to giving him, she set her pace to dash inside the room. He followed her, right after.

Calliana's growls welcomed them inside, "This is taking forever!"

C.C. quickly put her mask on and settled to her place, "Forever is not an hour and fifteen minutes, Calliana. Trust me, I would know." She winked at the amethyst eyes scanning the room. Poor lad, he seemed lost on what to do. C.C. let him dawdle in his slow pace around the room and smiled when he decided to find his place next to his wife. He started touching her, first her hand, then elbow, and then her shoulder. They were uneasy strokes, seemingly self-conscious of his lack of instinct towards the situation.

C.C. shook her head, better to distract the redhead from her growing frustration, "Calliana, you know what to do."

"The last three were a breeze, I don't know why this one's so hard!" Calliana wailed (_the lie she usually wailed)_ as she gave a push with a scream.

"As hard as it is, you're doing a terrific job, just keep on pushing." She soothed, looking at the man beside her, who could do nothing but stroke his wife's hair.

Louis attempted to wipe the trickling sweat on Calliana's face, but was swatted away, "Don't touch me! Damn you, Louis. I don't know why I keep letting you do this to me," his wife growled, the last words ending in shuddering sobs. C.C. paid no mind to it, used to the uncharacteristic animosity early in each of the girl's childbirth. She, however, watched in concern as Louis drew his hand back, wide-eyed, helpless, and shrinking as if her words crushed him.

"If I have control of everything, I would never let you go through something you don't want, something that would cause you harm. _Never again_." As the words trembled out of his lips, C.C. couldn't help but sympathize with the lad. It was labor that had the redhead spewing vulgarities at him, but having had enough of seeing the girl he loved in anguish in his previous lifetime, he probably saw the instance as another trepidation.

And it was a kind of trepidation that she had used to often comfort him of.

She took the role again, "I don't think you should take a woman in labor's slanders seriously. She'll be fine in no time" C.C. gave him a short-browed but helpful reminder, before returning to her task.

As if wanting to catch on to what was happening, as well as to distract herself from the pain, Calliana looked around the room. When she saw the look on her husband's face, she spat at the air, "For God's sake, don't give me that melodramatic shit, Louis. You know how it goes, you've been to all of our kids' births." As if to prove a point, she grabbed his hand and squeezed them tightly, a bit violently that he let out a little cry. He seemed strangely encouraged, though, and amidst his wincing, Louis braved near her again. Despite her protests, he wrapped his free arm around her back and kissed her temple, his lips tracing the patches of sweat that had clung to her skin.

Calliana gave in at the gesture, melting into her husband's arms. Sobbing, she hid her face in his neck and babbled, "It's stuck there, it doesn't want to leave. Let it stay there."

"It won't stay there, Calliana. Be a good soldier and push."

C.C. was surprised at the peculiar encouragement, but she expected the effect on the girl: As if the words were a cue, Calliana, once again, screamed as she gave an involuntary push. _Smart boy._

"You," she looked at her husband, seeking shelter in his arms before making a little gesture to her doctor, "And you. You both are pains in the ass."

C.C. only smirked and shook her head, "She always has a had time giving birth," she looked at Louis, talking to him to calm his nerves, to detach him from the noise and complaints he was too keen to take seriously, "She's not allowed to take medications due to an allergic reaction. Let me tell you this, boy, giving birth without anesthesia _hurts_, but she spews your children out like nothing, always telling herself that it's a breeze. She says you both want a big family."

It was Calliana who responded to her little monologue, "Why are you telling him that? Doesn't he know that already?"

C.C. smiled, winking at the man, whose choked up emotions became more apparent on his face, "I'm just reminding him what his life is now."

"Oh, Calli…"

The redhead could only groan, "With all these stupid technology and development, you'd think these stupid experts would've already found a way to make this easier for me…"

"Still quite a talker, isn't she?" C.C. snickered, "Head's crowning, Calliana. It'll be over soon."

Louis seconded the encouragement, "K- Calli, five children, that's all we'll have. Five children. The family's complete. Let's get this over with and I promise, I'll do the work from then on. I'll feed them, I'll bathe them, I'll pay for their schooling… I'll make them worship you."

Calliana opened her eyes, a slight smile gracing her lips, "You're such a drama queen, Louis." She snorted, but turned her head to him to invite him for a kiss.

The rest came easy from then on, and their second girl was born.

-00-

Just a soft cry followed by quiet whimpers, _'What a gentle one.' _C.C. noted as she cradled the child, adjusting her arms to have the girl face her parents. It was her father that moved first, hesitantly, unsurely, as if afraid a step would destroy the moment. C.C. nodded to embolden him, and he trailed towards her, meticulously eyeing his child.

He gasped.

C.C. was confused at the reaction, but smiled and walked closer when Louis stretched his gloved hands to the baby girl. With a mewl – not a wail or a scream – she instantly adjusted in his arms. Louis gazed as he cradled and rocked her, dumbfounded by the calm in his child's face.

Judging from the myriad of emotions passing through his face, C.C. figured out who the infant was.

"Nunnally," Louis whispered with an exhale, his eyes wide and teary, "We **have** to name her Nunnally, Calli"

Calliana, who had always demanded to be the one to hold her children first, seemed to forget the need. Never mind the fact that she was the one who labored her out to the world, or that her maternal instincts were going ballistic for a feel of her child; her husband's instant adoration for the tiny bundle was overwhelming, was so heartwarming, that she could only yield to him, "Nunnally… like the late serene highness, baby?"

"Yes." Louis answered breathlessly, his eyes still wide and dilated that he started to look silly.

Calliana laughed, "I feel it," she said as she turned and glanced to her doctor _(and C.C. quickly blinked back the tears her eyes wanted to shed)_, "This one's going to be a bigger daddy's girl than Shirley is."

* * *

C.C. had come to love how entranced parents would be in watching their children for the first time, and she only loved it more when it was him, _really him, _doing it. In the span of an hour, little Nunnally did not move or open her eyes, yet Louis kept his glued on her, his lips silently counting the rise and fall of the newborn's chest. C.C. slid closer to him, only to watch him more intently. It was entrancing, seeing him like this, seeing his usual obsessiveness manifest like this.

Soon, he stopped his wordless tallying, remaining silent as he cast her a wary glance.

C.C. cleared her throat – her subtle beckon, "It's been an emotional day for you, huh?"

Louis gave in at that, "I don't want to talk about it." He changed the subject, "You look good brunette…"

Releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding, she tittered, "I never thought I'd get to talk to you again."

"I didn't ask a while back, but how are you, C.C.?"

"I'm fine."

"Practicing medicine?"

"Surprised?"

"You could say that. C.C., nothing could get your ass moving other than pizza. What brought you to this noble cause?"

C.C. laughed at his harmless provocation and answered him truthfully, "When you've lived as long as I have, life would be mundane, fleeting… ordinary." She mused, pausing quickly to press her palm on the glass that separated them from Nunnally, "There's something about watching the beauty of a new life begin that reminds me that it isn't as dismal as I think it is. Besides, how can I pass up an opportunity to mess with both of you again."

When he remained silent, she looked at him, laughing to herself, "I must say, this is the only time that I have seen so many former acquaintances reborn. And into one family to boo – "

"So it's really that, that has happened, then."

C.C. nodded, "Why? What did you think was happening?"

Laughing at the question, Louis answered her, "There is no reason for me to wake up from death. I, at least, expected a conspiracy."

It was just like him to think this way – to be consciously cynical. C.C. shrugged, pretending she hadn't missed the trait, "Maybe you're given a chance to see Nunnally again," she suggested.

"Hm."

"Or Kallen?"

"Hm."

"There should be no conspiracy with love that transcends a lifetime." C.C. sighed, her words carefully chosen, "You're lucky. When your tragedy struck, it was impossible to have it undone. Now you've been given a second chance. Life doesn't give everyone this opportunity, you know?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for it, eventhough I don't deserve it."

"Maybe it's Kallen that deserves it." She toyed with him, giving him a half-hearted answer.

"I suppose."

C.C. laughed at his doleful response and reached to gently squeeze his arm, "You've given so much to the world – to life, **you** deserve this, _Lelouch." _She reminded, calling him with a name that he was more used to; a name that she was more endeared to.

His shoulders jerked up at the uttered name, as if hearing it both delighted and burnt his ears. He remained silent, averting his gaze back to his sleeping daughter as he, as C.C. guessed, indulged in his thoughts.

Soon, her former accomplice cleared his throat, "How did you know it was me? I mean, I somewhat look like myself back then, but how did you know that I'm Lelouch now?"

It was a difficult question, because C.C. just _knew_. She was not the type to forget an accomplice's traits, especially if it was him. There was an undeniable exceptionality in him.

"You always have a sullen air about you."

"That's it? Why, what kind of person am I, C.C.?"

"Ruthless… cunning –"

"I meant Louis, me-Louis." He rolled his eyes, and C.C. laughed.

"Oh. He's responsible, radiant, brilliant. He has a way of calming Calliana down in her bouts of swearing – has a way with words, " C.C. hummed and paused to think, then finally smiled as she said the words, "He's happy..."

"Happy?" C.C. watched as he failed to control the urge to smile back, "What about Kallen? What kind of person is Calli? Is she happy?"

C.C. giggled, remembering the redhead, "Most of the time in labor, she's angry at you," she glanced at the worry that formed on his eyebrows, "But she bore you five children already, Lelouch, and contrary to what she says in labor, she willingly, **eagerly**, bore them for you. In one way or another, she must be happy."

"I see," He did not attempt to hide his smile this time, he grinned to himself, showing his teeth to her, "When she di – The last time we talked back then, she told me she wanted five children."

"To want that many children with a man, and to still want them in the next life. She must love you a lot."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Just like in the past."

"I loved her then too, you know."

C.C. smirked, "I know, and now you've built a happy family with her. I'm happy for you, Lelouch. That's something anyone we have became acquainted with in our time, would have died trying to do." She, then, glanced at her watch and gave his arm another squeeze, "Hurry up and go back to her, she usually wakes up two hours after resting."

As she turned to walk to the other direction, Louis, _Lelouch,_ called out to her, "C.C."

"Hm?" She faced him, consciously forming her lips into a smirk.

"I wish I could give you your peace."

At the concern, C.C.'s smirk turned into a smile, and then into a grin. She laughed and shook her head, basking in the rare sincerity that emanated through her heart, "You've given me enough amusement to last me a lifetime, that's enough Lelouch." She initially planned to leave him at that, but decided against it; she wouldn't end this strange circumstance – this strange gift – with teasing.

"Look at the world you left. The days get dragging, but I never feel despair in staying in it anymore."

When C.C. looked back after a walking a few feet, she saw Lelouch gazing at his daughter – he looked restful, in soothing peace and bliss.

The witch skipped away, with renewed lightness in her steps.

* * *

**A/N:**

1) If I were to give Lelouch a happy ending, this would be it. I hope you enjoyed this little mundane 'fairy tale' of mine. I wanted the writing to be quick and detached, as I wanted to keep telling the narrative from C.C.'s perspective – who, eventhough happy and grateful with what she was witnessing, has lived a life too long to experience such moments as anything other than fleeting (That's just my opinion, by the way).

2) The sixth chapter would be called 'Story No. 6: The One Without Q1'.

3) There is a possibility that Chapter 6 will be the last chapter that I would post here. I have issues (technical ones) with uploading on this site, and it's providing me frustration that I don't need. I will e-mail the rest of my story line-up to my loyal readers (if you are interested). This fanfiction has 15 stories lined up, so you'll receive each one.

* * *

**Bonus Material: The One With All The Baby Talk [Lelouch-Centric]**

**I.**

It was a strange occurrence that Louis Strunk saw a flash of white and suddenly remembered nothing other than the fact that he was Lelouch vi Britannia, Demon Emperor – the culmination of evil in the line of Britannian royalty. At his renewed consciousness, his fingers and arms froze, squeezed rigidly at his sides. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Why could he, then, suddenly see light, hear sound and, as he felt the short bursts of his chest's rise and falls, breathe air?

"Are you okay?" came a concerned voice, a familiar crown of red stretched up to look at him.

"K-k-k… y-y-y- you…" Lelouch stuttered. His jaw dropped, its weight a hundred rocks, "Yo –" He closed his eyes and held his breath. He knew what had happened to Kallen. This was Hell's mockery. This was going to be an unpalatable nightmare.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

'_Or a succulent dream…_' Lelouch's mind suddenly went blank as she pressed her lips against his chin. His eyes immediately followed her movements, watching her blue wells close and her roseate lips tug upwards to a small smile. He found himself mimicking her expression as he attempted to remember every detail of her. For the first time in … (_had it been weeks? Months, even._) he was able to lay his eyes on her beautiful face again. The sight almost made sing praises to the heavens.

Taking a deep breath, Lelouch decided to tackle the situation calmly and observantly. He was certain that he was dead – that Kallen was dead. Yet, there they were, breathing and not buried six feet underground. He needed to know what was happening, and whatever it was – be it a dream, heaven, or a trick of the mind – it would not be revealed through panicking or resisting.

**II.**

As night came, Lelouch snuggled with Kallen on the tiny hospital bed. He kissed that crown of red he loved so much (even if it had become sticky from dried sweat). Kallen smiled at him, her face tired yet serene and oh-so-strikingly beautiful_._

"Five kids, Louis. Baby, you gotta stop being so goddamn horny all the time."

He laughed out loud, immersing himself with a kind of joy that his past life had never let him feel. With a loving glance, he told her what he had wanted to, but couldn't, reveal before, "I love you." Lelouch found it wonderful how the words rolled off his tongue.

And as the lovely words released the long-quelled sentiment to the still air, Lelouch couldn't help but appreciate everything he had encountered during the day and, once again, sing praises to life. Life was wonderful; life was fair. He had denounced the belief in his past, riveted by bitterness and vengeance, but now, he found it just – found it perfectly true.

Milly and Rivalz found happiness in love, not bothered anymore by the burdens of class and social standing.

Naoto, tormented by war at such a young age, was reunited and living happily with the woman he had died to give a good life to.

Suzaku would have another chance with a father. He would make sure he would live guiltless and free, and if the boy wanted, he would let him careen through the world, improving it with a vision he would live to see.

Shirley, whom he couldn't love before; and Gino, whom Kallen couldn't even give a chance to, would now spend a lifetime being pampered and adored by them.

Nunnally would be with him again, and she would grow up without ever knowing the pain of tragedy and death.

He had finally given Kallen what was due to her, and Kallen…

He looked at her smiling face as she strained her neck to kiss him, "I love you too. Baby, you've given me everything I could ever wish for."

Lelouch grinned, her words a confirmation, "Well, how can I ever resist giving you what you want?"

As Kallen giggled at his sleazy remark, Lelouch decided to join her and let out another loud laugh. He figured that he could get used to this joy; it was a wonderful feeling – it settled in his chest and spread throughout inside of him. He felt hearty; he felt at peace.

And as they both snuggled against each other in preparation for sleep, he felt certain that he - Lelouch vi Britannia - could finally rest.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Tell me your thoughts,

Maria C.


	6. Story No 6: The One Without Q1

**A/N: **Hello! I was quite high on stress when I finished this, so… yeah. In other news, I'm quite happy that, setting aside two instances, I can effortlessly log in again. Thank you again for the lovely reviews [Criticanon, Rose, ryder77, shao, Kallensanity, UnoLamperouge, Kyutal, Guest, Tidoo, Lone Triarii, and ebraven].

I have come across great fics in this fandom, 'Catharsis and Apotheosis' by AlSmash and 'Miles to Go Before I Sleep' by ryder77. 'Breath of Life' by Magery is also good, but I haven't read the latest chapter. Check them out, please.

**Shao, Rose, and Guest: **Oh no, I can't seem to get your email. I'll try to find a way to reach you. If I have to continue posting on this site, then I would.

**ebraven:** I didn't notice I was doing that. Well, for what it's worth, there will be fifteen stories in total for this fanfiction, and it will be uploaded one way or another, despite what the my rants say.

**Story No. 6: The** **One Without Q1 **[Warning: None. Yay, good clean fun… except for the Bonus Material.]

* * *

November 24th, eight o'clock in the morning. Godric Stadtfeld stared at the digital calendar as he mentally listed his itinerary for the day: At ten o'clock, Kallen would be arriving with her mother from her grandparents' house, all of their things would be packed and loaded in the van an hour before that. That would give them two hours to have brunch and get ready, during which he would have to make last minute reminders to his secretary. At twelve o'clock, he and his family had to leave for the airport.

It was going to be a tiring day.

"Nathan! Come help me load the luggages in the van!" Godric called out loudly, his voice echoing loudly in the manor. When Nathan gave no answer, he called out again, this time walking around the house to look for him, "Nathan?"

He found his son huddled with the maids in the backdoor entrance in their kitchen, whispering to each other as they ushered something inside. He groaned, already knowing what his son was up to. Ever since the war had started, the boy grew a habit of sheltering Japanese – now deemed as Elevens. Godric begrudgingly allowed this; he would rather indulge his child's growing principle than dismiss it and cause his resentment. In the boy laid a dormant aggression and passion, and he did not want to trigger it. It was counterproductive disposition, especially in such chaos.

However, sheltering Elevens and openly showing sympathy for them had its repercussions, and he only condoned giving them a hot meal and bottled water as supplies before kindly asking them to move along. Today, given the rush they were in, he supposed he couldn't even entertain whoever they were letting in with a hot meal anymore.

He cleared his throat, "Nathan, didn't I tell you that we'd be busy today?"

Nathan straightened up and faced him, his back no longer shielding the view of who he was 'smuggling' in.

It surprised Godric that the derelicts his son was assisting were Britannian. Britannian children, no less.

"Dad, the maid saw them sleeping by our gate when she took out the trash," Nathan regarded him politely as he gently placed a hand on a boy's tattered shirt. The boy looked at him, unashamed of his soiled clothes and wobbling legs that barely supported his person and the little girl he was carrying.

A remarkable piercing glance contrasted his famished face, "P-please, my sister hasn't eaten in days. If you would be so kind…"

"Where are your parents?"

"They're gone." The boy choked back a sob, "We're all alone."

He shook his head as he looked at their gaunt faces, noticing how their cheekbones jutted out of them. This boy was just his Kallen's age, and this was probably what his little ones would look like if he had chosen to leave them; if he had chosen to hide in the homeland – a path which he once considered. His heart suddenly went out for the two, suddenly realizing how he wouldn't be able to stomach the option's consequences if he had chosen it.

"Nathan, have the maids prepare a bath and a meal for them."

The boy watched as the brunette nodded and marched away, "Thank you, Mister."

"You're welcome. You know, I have a little girl just your age…"

* * *

The first week of August, as the Empire dictated, was the official start of the school year for the Homeland and all of its Areas. The week was known in Britannia as the time when children and teenagers would flock to their respective boarding schools across the globe, tearfully, some joyfully, leaving their families behind – it was a time broadcasted as the season of the 'empty nesters'. The Pendragon Airport capitalized on this season, hiking up the cost of their food and merchandise, as well as mandating a 'loitering' fee for parents who wished to maximize the little time they had to spend with their children as they waited for their respective planes to board.

Godric Stadtfeld regarded the practice with extreme distaste, but begrudgingly followed it every year since his children decided to attend a boarding school in Area 11. What were crowds and 100-dollar parking fees anyway compared to his love for his children? And God knew Godric Stadtfeld **loved **his children. So he wholeheartedly paid ten dollars and fifty cents each for cans of sodas, thirty dollars each for travel pillows, and squeezed himself through a crowd, just to get where his children were waiting.

He could hear his daughter's voice from a couple of meters away – husky and lilting with a usual shrillness that accompanied her tone whenever riled. The sound of bickering grew louder as he came closer, and Godric was able to catch the black look on his girl's face. Lelouch – the object of her aggravation – reciprocated her disdain by rolling his eyes. Godric sighed and cleared his throat.

… And to think he had just thrown an engagement party for these 'lovebirds'… if he could even call them that.

"Alright, what is it this time?" He grunted at the two as he passed by them, opting to approach the younger girl beside them instead. Giving Nunnally a smile, he tucked one of the travel pillows slung around his arm snug around the girl's neck, "This is for you, dear."

Nunnally gingerly slid her fingertips along the fuzzy cotton, her face perpetually smiling, "Thank you, uncle Godric."

He patted the girl's brown curls, winking at Lelouch who had been attentively eying the gesture. He addressed the boy, "And what is it you two are fighting about now?"

"Just about the number of children we wan – OOF! Kallen!"

"We were not! You were mocking my accomplishments!"

"I was no – stop hitting me! Jesus, Kallen!"

Across him, Nunnally pressed her fingertips to her lips, an effort to stifle little giggles to their usual banter. Godric chuckled along with her. Too bad the girl was not able to see, the look on both of the adolescents' faces was so ridiculous that it was fascinating. Briefly he wondered, goodheartedly so, if he had made the right decision in arranging their union. With bantering like this, the boy might as well end up as a battered husband.

"What is this accomplishment that you speak of, anyway, Kallen?" Godric placated Kallen, laying his large hand on top of a fist that she was just about to throw to her fiance's side.

The girl automatically stopped her attacks. Grinning, she showed him her phone that she had been clutching tightly. Godric looked at Lelouch, who shrugged at him, before squinting at the tiny phone's screen, reading what seemed to be a short message.

'_You are an exceptional pilot. Your talent may serve the empire one day. Congratulations on your engagement and have a safe trip back to Area 11, Kallen Stadtfeld.'_

"It's from Nonette Enneagram. I didn't even know she was there at the training field."

Almost immediately, Godric felt Lelouch's eyes pierce through him, unrelentingly so, as if he was waiting for him to meet his gaze. Godric indulged him, ice blue ones meeting that unique purple of his. They let out a laugh, both morosely entertained. This was the reason why he believed in the union he had arranged; why he believed in the boy. The boy understood; he understood so well.

Lady Nonnette. It had only been a week ago when the lady Knight approached him, remarking on his daughter's prowess, even going as far as requesting for her contact details. He took the adulation with a grain of salt, then. Being the owner of one of Britannia's highly regarded group of companies – flight schools and Knightmare mass-manufacturing sites included – made him a valuable aid to whoever he sided with, and that made him no stranger to the pursuance of numerous parties and organizations, including the Empire – The Empire who didn't limit its heavy-handed courtship with invitations and gifts. It seemed that they were going for a different tactic this time, including his daughter to their politics.

"Are you proud, dad?"

The man looked at his daughter, "Kallen, I don't need a Knight of the Round to know how good of a pilot you are," he winked at her.

"That was what I was saying!" Lelouch supported him, "I wasn't mocking you or anything. In fact, I was just saying that you should be above that veneration. You know you're a good pilot."

"I'm proud of you, Kallen," was what the little brunette piped in, smiling as she gently reached out for the older girl's hand. Kallen closed the frail one with hers, smiling at the blind girl. Amidst Godric and Lelouch's chastising, she smiled. It was only then that Godric noticed that their 'reminders' had made her frown.

It took the empathy of fifteen year-old to remind Godric that his daughter was just seventeen. Assurance from a Knight probably meant the world to her, "I'm proud of you as well, Kallen. At your age, scouts have already been approaching me, seeking for you." And although he did not set Lady Nonette above chicanery, he did not doubt that there was sincerity in her regard for his girl. Kallen as a child had always shown a talent for piloting, and her growing-up under the wings of his hired trainers and engineers had only added to her gift.

He looked at Lelouch. However, he had spent years shielding her from the world of politics – from exposure to war and violence; the life of a pilot, much more a Knight, was not what he had envisioned for her. Not at her age, at least. He had opened up to Nathan and Lelouch about it, and it was one of the reasons why he supported the notion when they had decided to study and stay in Area 11. It was better that she spent most of her current years away and in peace.

"Flight AR456 is now ready for boarding." Speaking of the area, it was time for them to leave for it.

"That's your flight," he told them gently. He extended his arm to them, making Kallen and Lelouch pick a travel pillow from his arm. He, then, offered them the cans of soda, kindly placing one on Nunnally's palm, "Have some refreshment before you board."

The girl let out a pleasant hum, tucking the soda on the corner of her wheelchair before stretching her arms before him. Godric came closer to have himself wrapped around them, "Goodbye, sweetheart."

"Bye, Uncle Godric."

Kallen stood from her seat and slung her hand-carry over her shoulder. She hugged him, a pretty smile reigning on her features, "We'll see you and _okaa-san_ on Christmas, dad." She whispered the foreign word. Godric pretended he didn't notice, smiling as he addressed Lelouch.

"Take care of these girls, son."

"I will."

"And send Nathan our love."

Kallen nodded heartily, "I will!"

"And tell him to send me his report on the business there. I've been getting numerous reports on bad productions!"

It was Lelouch that answered him, "I'll be checking in on that."

Godric smiled, watching his daughter, his children, leave for their plane.

* * *

Lelouch sat between his sleeping sister and fiancé, his hands stroking and fiddling with each of theirs. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back and took a deep breath as his fingers came in contact with the hard stone around Kallen's: her engagement ring. He pressed the stone, pinching it. Lelouch chuckled to himself. He found it funny how the thing symbolized more of their promise to Godric than a promise to each other.

In retrospect, Godric's plans on their union became apparent when the man suddenly started involving him on their business. He taught him relentlessly; he briefed him on the nature of the market, the call of opportunities; he introduced him to his personnel and made him seem important; he told him that he would be entrusted a bulk of the business. In Britannia, the Empire had no regard for those without standing; they were considered weak. However, the nation's opportunistic roots had created a loophole in the mindset, it seemed that the Empire would take to to those with skill, much more to those with money. Godric had told him that it was how he would help him, a young boy who had nothing, build his influence.

At first, Lelouch had thought the man as maximizing his mind, his natural aptitude for dealing with both structures and abstract concepts, perhaps to grow his conglomerate. It took him a while to realize what the man's actual motive was.

In his coaching, in their discussions, and during the short silences that passed them, Godric would talk about Kallen. He would muse on how beautifully she was growing or how different she was from other noble children, being interested with what she could do and what she could learn rather than being preoccupied with how she appeared or the company she was with. When Kallen had taken an interest in flying, Godric prided himself with how determined she was in developing her skill, and how exceptional she was at it without even trying. Finally, when Kallen came of age, Godric started to share his dreams for her – a life of peace; a life free of the risks and power struggles that usually came with her aristocratic birthright. Lelouch made the connection with the man's subtle messages – Kallen was Godric's darling and Lelouch was his trustee. So when he disclosed his desire for the two's marital arrangement, Lelouch gave him his automatic, practiced assent.

He supposed he owed it to the man. Being a noble and a magnate, Godric Stadtfeld had the tendency to become pragmatic, almost utilitarian, and it was not appealing how the man had pressed him towards his wishes and goals. However, Godric Stadtfeld was still a thoughtful man; he was still a man he owed his good life to. He had not only been the loving, caring father he and Nunnally never had, he had also given him his future. Lelouch had given up on dreaming, even thinking and planning, for it. He was too frustrated, too embittered by this world to think of functioning long in it. He was grateful someone else had set up his life ahead of him, that someone had seen a use – a value – in him. Godric Stadfeld had given him a career; he had given him a standing in society. He had given him a wife.

And if the man only wanted him to take care of that wife, then he would do it.

Lelouch stared at Kallen and raised his palm to let it graze along her hair and cheek, feeling the featherlike softness of them. Marrying Kallen was actually a future he found easiest to make out for himself. He had known her long enough to envision being wedded to her – He knew her mannerisms, her quirks, her dreams, even her temper. He had known her physically, his first and only 'experience' was with her when curiosity had struck them at fifteen. Those were enough, he supposed, to make him care for her.

Moreover, Kallen was an uncomplicated woman. She wore her heart on her sleeve and often displayed a one-track mind – she wants to fly, she wants to make her family proud, she _**hates **_the intricacies of high-society, she barely cares for marriage, she bites her nails when frustrated; Lelouch had often found it easy to predict her thoughts and actions.

Lelouch looked at Kallen, _'I hope that would make it easy to please and manage you_,' he quietly thought to the girl as he watched her stir. Lelouch readied a smile for her to wake up to.

Kallen moaned and grumbled despite this, "Oh God."

"Hm?"

"I had a dream that Milly threw us an engagement party," she sighed, rubbing the traces of sleep from her eyes before setting them on his face, "It was horrible."

Lelouch snorted at her honesty, "A premonition, I suppose. There's a big chance that dream of yours would come true."

Kallen grumbled again, "Oh Lelouch, is there a chance that we can keep this a secret?" She frowned, pulling her hand away from his to twist at the ring blatantly wrapped around her finger. Lelouch observed as she pulled it up to the base of her nail before gingerly putting it back again.

He laughed at this, propping his face on his palm as he faced her, "What makes you so ashamed to marry me? Perhaps you suddenly want a noble boyfriend?" He teased.

Kallen looked at him incredulously, "Oh, Lelouch. You know I'm not fond of the whole marriage and romance thing in general. Nobles sicken me, I'm very happy to be betrothed to you."

"That was romantic." He answered her, his sarcasm made more apparent as he rolled his eyes.

Kallen ignored this, "Oh, like you're so in love with me!" She snorted, her palm playfully pushing his face away, "I was just thinking of our friends, how they would react to it. You know, one of them is very in love with you."

"Half of the female population in Ashford is."

"Cocky. Well, I only care about one."

Silence passed by the two, with Lelouch thinking of the vulnerable ginger Kallen was pertaining to. With the connections of the Fennette family, it was most likely that the girl was one of the first to know of the news. _'Poor girl,'_ Lelouch thought; she was a wonderful friend to both of them and it pained him to think how they must have hurt her, even if inadvertently so. Nevertheless, he was marrying Kallen, and a heartbroken girl's reaction was the least of his worries. Honestly, ever since he had been exiled, any social – even emotional – reaction of Britannians to him became irrelevant.

Soon, Kallen spoke again, breaking his thoughts, "Do you think they know now, Lulu?"

Lelouch snorted, "Well, yes. The beloved Stadtfeld daughter marrying a nobody. News like that spread fast, Kallen."

"You're not a nobody. You're one of the few people dad trusts."

"I **am** a nobody, Kallen. And the fact that your dad trusts me is another fuel for people around to go livid."

Kallen was aware of this, "Screw them, then," and this was her usual reaction to it.

Lelouch had to laugh, "This is why we're getting married. We feel the same way," he turned his head away from her, hissing out the words slowly and deliberately, even bitterly.

Yet, he was quick to change the subject, knowing that Kallen was not fond of the dourness of his dismissal, which was so unlike her feisty, borderline juvenile one, "We're landing." He announced, his eyes darting towards the widow.

Kallen looked down at it, grinning as she tilted her head in watching the scene below, "Look at how beautiful this land is…" She sighed to herself, appearing to be thinking for a while, "Hey Lulu, you think if we get married here in Area 11, we'll be able to bring _kaa-san_ along? I've always wanted to bring her back to Japan."

Lelouch answered her with a joke, "First, we have to convince her that stepping out of our house in the homeland won't kill her."

Kallen didn't laugh; she bit her nails, remaining quiet during the landing.

* * *

"Oh, Shirley. You look horrible!"

In front of Milly Ashford, Shirley Fennette shook her head, squeezing her swollen eyes shut as she softly placed a cold compress against them, "Oh no, don't worry about this, Madame Pres, this will be gone long before the party starts!" She laughed, ridiculously robotic and sedate that Milly couldn't help but cringe.

"This engagement is turning out to be Ashford's end of days – oh you've got to be kidding me!" Outside the student council's room, the blonde saw two of the gardening club's members fall down to their knees as they read what seemed to be a tabloid.

She watched the two cry out to the sky and sighed. She had always welcomed a good dose of drama, even melodrama, but that tabloid was beginning to be bad news for everyone.

Yes, it was she who had spread the tabloid around; it was her idea to use them as invitations to the engagement party she was throwing out for the two. Who wouldn't love a good scandal? A Britannian commoner marrying into the Stadtfeld family was fairly romantic to the mass, was a curiosity to social analysts, and an outrage to high-society. And it was just like ole' Godric to invite such scandal; ole' Godric who himself, as word gets around, married an Eleven. The engagement alone generated conversation, from intellectual observation to good plain gossip, and Milly only wanted to create a buzz.

She had failed to anticipate, though, that the buzz would hit the student body like pestilence.

'_Really, these crushes are getting out of hand…_'

"I'll never love like this again!"

"My honey!"

Shirley opened her mouth to speak, but Milly beat her to it, "Shirley, if you reiterate any of those silly things you're hearing – "

Shirley pursed her lips together and quivered, making Milly's heart go to her. She sat beside the downcast girl, stroking her back as she watched her nurse her eyes to their normal state.

"I just wish I didn't waste my time hoping, if they just told us they had plans in marrying."

"Oh Shirley," Milly kissed the younger girl's shoulder, comforting her, "Let me tell you a secret. I doubt those two even knew they were to be married until now."

"But the tabloid says –"

"'_Childhood Friends' Neverending Love, Revealed! Will Status Come Between Their Hearts?'_ Other than being disgustingly cheaply written, I think this tabloid barely talks of the truth. Do you honestly think those two are in love?"

For the first time in a week, Shirley's laugh didn't come out measured, "I guess not…"

"See?"

"But I still hope I was given a chance, even for closure."

_Closure_. "Wait a minute…" Milly's mischievous mind hungrily ate the word, spawning a dozen of ideas only she could think of, "Give me a second."

Shirley watched as their president left the student council room, confused.

Next thing she knew, the blonde's voice was already booming from their PA system.

"Students of Ashford! I know that you have heard of the news that crushed the hearts of most of you! Eventhough I am happy for what is to come for my friends, I, Millicent Ashford, am one with the student body whose hearts have been crushed by this shocking announcement!"

Looking around the area, Rivalz entered the room, looking clueless, "What on Earth is going on?"

"The President," Shirley shrugged, amused and slightly disturbed at the growing chorus her schoolmates have began chanting.

"Fear not, as tomorrow night we will host an engagement party for Lelouch Lamperouge and Kallen Stadtfeld – "

"Booooooooo!" A mix of male and female voices was heard from afar.

"But it is a party not for them, but for you! Those who are stricken with the news! Those who feel betrayed! Those who want closure! Tomorrow night, we will corner Lelouch and Kallen, and you will be given what you seek!"

"Can we kiss Kallen?" From outside, the two gardening club members had risen from their knees, shouting the question.

"Kiss them if you want, it will be the last chance you'd be given!"

"YEAAAAHHHH! REPARATION!"

Amidst the growing chaos, Rivalz and Shirley looked at each other, both scratching their heads.

"Dear God."

* * *

"Congratulations on your _'Neverending Love'_," was Nathan's greeting as Lelouch entered the car he was driving. Laughing, he tossed him the tabloid that had been rabidly circulating amongst the Britannians in the area.

Lelouch settled on the front seat, frowning as he read the material, "I would have expected a proper press release for this."

"Decent broadsheets would take about two weeks for a pick-up, and magazines would probably release theirs next month. Though respected sites online have been posting on the news. It's crazy, it's like showbusiness," Nathan gripped the steering wheel as he chuckled darkly, "You better be careful, Lelouch. The press is nosy, and they'll be digging for your history. You don't want that to happen now, do you?"

"I would say the same thing to you."

Nathan chose not to answer, dropping the subject. Opting instead to look at the rearview mirror, "Where's Kallen?"

"She's helping Nunnally go to the washroom," Lelouch sighed as he tossed the tabloid back to the older lad, "You better hide that from Kallen, she'll throw a fit."

"Give my sister some credit, she knows this will happen," Nathan answered, placing the paper on the backseat, "Anyway, your sister requires assistance and you're not there to help. What's up, Lelouch?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, the – "

"Naoto," the foreign name made the older man's spine go rigid, morosely punctuating their complacent conversation, "I'm worried about the reports on 'bad production' that you have been sending Godric. That and your hiring of numerous Elevens – "

"Japanese."

"That and your hiring of them within the company. Rumors might start to spread."

"I think I'm careful enough not to get caught."

"Even so, there's so much buzz on your family right now, those with nothing else to do would surely catch on to any strange behavior. You said it yourself."

"What do you want me to do?" By then, the two have started taking turns in peeking outside through the mirrors, watching out for a certain redhead and a little brunette that may catch on to their conversation.

"Nothing, I'm just laying you the facts. How long have you been doing this? To what lengths have you stretched yourself? Your resources? The world hasn't changed, it probably won't change."

Nathan laughed at this, "You, for one, should accept the cause I'm fighting for. You say things like that because it's daunting, but the stretch you're dismissing has become my living, and I would rather live in futility than in fear."

"Fancy words." Lelouch scoffed, turning his head to look outside. There, he saw Kallen pushing his sister towards the car. Beside him, the older man started his engine. Nathan gave him one serious glance, before schooling his mouth and eyes to a jollier expression.

"I'm running a mission tomorrow. Please keep those two within Ashford and out of the city."

Lelouch only shook his head and snorted, not meeting his eyes. With an unfittingly smiling face, he told the man, "You're gonna get yourself hurt one of these days."

* * *

1) I've always been intrigued by Daddy Stadtfeld, hence this fic. I also wanted to explore the idea of Kallen having a good childhood, or her growing up under her nobleman father's wing. This storyline will be a four-parter.

2) I'm pretty familiar with business/the corporate world, and I want to write how Lelouch would function in one. However, I find it more logical and less boring for Lelouch to be involved in the rebellion soon.

3) To my squeamish readers, the bonus material has foreplay in it. Because, you know, I like writing lemon.

* * *

**Bonus Material: Birthday [For Criticanon, who had wanted to see more of Chapter 5's world]**

'_Good Morning, Team;_

_I would like to remind you that today is Mr. Strunk's birthday. The Human Resources Department will be holding a small party for him at the executive's lounge. Your presence would be appreciated._

_Thank you,_

_Letty Nu_

_Secretary to the VP of Corporate Planning_

_12__th__ Floor, Lake Street Building'_

Tamaki gasped as he read the e-mail blast that had just come in his mailbox. Crumpling a sheet of scratch paper, he threw the ball to the cubicle next to him, "Hey, hey. It's the boss' birthday today!"

"And what is it to you?" His colleague grumbled, pushing his chair back to look at the foreign man.

"He usually brings his wife to the office on his birthday. I can get my documents approved."

"Tamaki, that does not make any sense. At all."

"Oh c'mon! It makes perfect sense. Every year, the boss brings his wife to the office; he would be distracted, and happy, and possibly wanting to bang her, and he would sign all the documents in his in-tray."

"You know, you can get any documents signed, if only you would reason with him..."

Tamaki chortled as he quickly pulled out a document in his desktop, his fingers incessantly tapping on the keyboard, "But now I don't. Let me show you, buddy, I will get this cash advance signed!"

"He's been disapproving that for a month now."

"Oh, but he'll approve it today."

~00~

"I don't want to go to work today," was the first thing Louis said when he roused from his sleep, "I don't know if it's me, but my subordinates are slowly becoming dimwitted each day. Dimwitted and insistent."

Cuddled against him, Calliana giggled, "Oh, you grump! That's such an unpleasant way of waking up on your birthday."

Louis groaned sleepily, before grinning at his wife, his sudden motive apparent, "Care to lighten things up for me," he suggested, squeezing Calliana tigher.

Calliana squealed, "You big sleaze! I don't understand these preambles of yours. If you want to have sex, why don't you just go ahead and do it."

"There's hardly any excitement in that." He gave her a long kiss as his grope on the long legs that wrapped around his waist slid to the hem of her nightgown, hiking them up to her abdomen.

Calliana laughed, his light touches tickling her. She let herself be laid on her back as Louis kneeled above her, "You're going to be late."

"It's my birthday."

"Point taken." She purred and leaned up to peck at his nose and then his mouth, giving him a loving look as her fingers dug at his hair. Louis kept silent as he pressed his wife to him, who had begun kissing his jaw, while her fingers traced the other side of it.

"So handsome, so desirable" she murmured, winking at him. Louis couldn't help but let out a mirthful laugh, amused and gently 'excited' by his wife's flattery. Snaking his arm around Calliana tightly against his body; he used his other arm to yank her face against his, stopping her from laying frantic kisses on his neck. "Well then," he whispered, his lips moving against hers, tone unchaste, "Why don't you show me, love, just how desirable you think I am_?_"

Calliana didn't answer, but closed her eyes as she ran her tongue along Louis' lower lips that were already pressed against hers. Louis parted his lips almost instantly and invited her sweet tongue inside with his own, savoring the sweet tang of her lips and mouth. Together, they deepened their kiss, only parting to let out enamored sighs and groans. Calliana started unconsciously gyrating against him, her palms pressed to his chest, clenching at his nipples. Louis groaned, grabbing a fistful of her nightgown to tug her to him - pressing her thighs and crotch to his growing erection. His hips bucked, oh how he wanted to rip off her clothes and just sink into her.

Pulling away from her and laying her back on the mattress, Louis sat straight to look at her heaving body as he pulled the fabric of her nightgown further up her torso. He let them rest above her breasts, revealing the supple flesh of her full peaks, their nipples swollen from arousal. As he sent his wife a lustful glance; Louis opened his mouth and lunged for the mounds.

**"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!"**

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! MOMMY BAKED YOU A CAKE!"**

Almost instantly, Calliana pushed Louis off her with a gasp. Rolling off the bed, she put her robe on and walked to their bedroom door, as their children harassed it with their palms and knuckles.

She looked at the clock on their bedside table, "Oh God, how could I forget. The kids were supposed to surprise you today."

Louis laid on his side, concealing his frustrated _passion_ with their blanket, "You baked me a cake?"

"Yeah, it was just in the refrigerator. You didn't notice?"

_Oh, he had thought it was some sort of leftover mess_, "... So that was supposed to be a cake."

"That's just mean!" Calliana started as she reached for the doorknob, but stopped midway as she saw the disappointment on his features. Smiling softly, she approached him, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Oh baby, I'll be coming to the office with you anyway. I promise I'll make you happy today. Right now, you have to get dressed."

Louis grumbled, "Great, I'll be distracted the whole day."

~00~

Tamaki's cash advance was approved that day.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please tell me your thoughts,

Maria C.


End file.
